Destiny
by MFP
Summary: Destiny is something that is to happen or happened in the course of events, like different paths that will meet along the way... Such example when Corrin found an amnesiac man on a field and brought him along with her. The consolation that this man have before he follows Corrin willingly is remembering his name: Robin... Enjoy, folks!
1. Chapter 1

**_Endgame's Prologue_**

Darkness. Within the darkness is the white-haired tactician, asleep and floating helplessly. Dark smoke comforting him with its seductive caresses, whispering...

 _'You have always been alone.'_

 _'Each one of them envy you.. despise you...'_

 _'Being used... They took advantage of your skills, your person, for their own gain.'_

 _'Where were they when you need them?'_

 _'Left all alone... left all by yourself.'_

 _'They come, then go.'_

 _'Your comrades were never there.'_

 _'Even when they are around, you are still all alone.'_

 _'Betrayed... stabbed in the back when down.'_

 _'You think they value you? It was nothing!'_

 _'They played you the fool... laughing at you.'_

 _'They were not there for you."_

 _'You don't need them... You are better off without them.'_

 _'They never loved you back.'_

 _'You are powerless... you are weak...'_

 _'You are all alone in this world. All you have is yourself.'_

 _'You are nothing! You are no one!'_

 _'You have me... you are safe with me.'_

 _'You are not alone while you are with me.'_

 _'You and I... are one.'_

Somehow, he stirs. Something is urging him to wake from his slumber. He struggles to open his eyes, yet they feel heavy. The smoke hushes him to go back to sleep and his body agrees with it.

But there it is again. This time, he feels it. A hum vibrating to his core.

At first, it is incomprehensible. It intrigues him to determine why that hum tries to wake him up, so he struggles to open his heavy eyes again. As he does it, the smoke and hum started to fight for his attention. If he decided to open his eyes, the smoke urges him to go back to sleep. If he does the opposite, the hum tries to pierce through him. He chose the latter, curious on why it wants his attention. As he struggles to wake up, he could hear muffled shouts by an indistinguishable voice. Then there's one word that he understood.

 _'ROBIN!'_

It encourages him because he could feel a stirring in his core. And the word is familiar. He struggles to open his eyes against the heaviness. His eyes were halfway open when he heard words, voice is indistinguishable but the words are clear and softly spoken, that broke the cloudiness.

 _"Please, wake up..."_

When he fully opened his eyes, a blinding, bright light suddenly shines through. He shuts his eyes closed against the blinding light and opens them again. He never minded that he's immobilized and lying on his back by darkness, while purple shades are flailing around like electricity.

He's focused on what's in front of him: the face of a female version of him. Her eyes, the color of neon red, filled with surprise. Her body is being pulled up by the thin, white light glowing behind her, where inaudible shouts are coming from. Their gloved hands, with the glowing Mark passing through it, are grasping onto each other.

His female version's face turns from surprise to relief and happiness. Even her voice reflects how she feels when she spoke that one word: "Robin!"

Then he remembers: his name is Robin. He remembers her, his twin sister, Reflet... Memories flashes through his eyes:

 _"My children, you are still so young and innocent. I cannot bear to watch your lives gone for something abhorrent. T'would be better to remain ignorant, for I will not to speak of it. Ever! For the both of you to survive, I will teach you everything I know. For when the time comes, when I can't be with you, both of you are prepared." said a woman wearing a cowl, hiding her facial features. In her hands are a small, wooden toy sword and a small tome. Robin's tiny right hand took the sword while Reflet the tome. And on their right hand, they have a vibrant, purple mark shaped of six eyes. "And we must begin the training."_

 _"How could you survive if you are this weak! Get up! You must fight!" the disappointed mother harshly said as she stands in front a grovelling Robin, while a school-age Reflet is curled into a ball and whimpering in pain. "This is nothing compared to what they'll do to you!... Ah, I almost slipped my tongue... Very well. Rest. Then we continue the training." Robin remembers that he and Reflet's childhood is filled with hardship: extreme training to condition their weary bodies and minds, how to fight with or without weapons, different strategies and tactics taught to them that were deemed beyond their age to learn, ever cautious around people and quickly leave like scurrying rats._

 _"They found us. How pitiful they are to send an army just to capture you both. Yet my time has come. Fate is generous and cruel at the same time... My children, I will stall them. Seeing both of you grow strong and beautiful adults are enough to assure me. Keep your faces hidden, no matter what. Remember, keep my teachings close to your heart. I love both of you. Now go! Run! And never look back!" their mother's last words as she lets them flee. The feeling of helplessness almost consumed Robin. The twins wandered far just to flee those who chase after them. It was a tiring journey of hiding and escaping. At least he still have his sister._

 _"We can't let those bandits raze that village to the ground. We have to help them!" Reflet said when Robin refused and insisted they have to keep going. Why should they help strangers? Who are they to them? They should be concerned about themselves._

 _"Brother. Oh, Robin. You're alright!" said a relieved Reflet and assisted him to stand. Robin realized that there's someone with her, a tall man with a kind face and blue hair. "This man. He came to assist us!"_

 _"Think. With unknown forces chasing us, and these creatures they called Risen are popping up anywhere, our chances of survival is to join them." Reflet said when the blue-haired man named Chrom offered them a place in the Shepherds. "We can offer him our services as tacticians. I'm pretty sure his people will benefit from our counsel." Robin never wanted to join and get involved in this ridiculousness, but he can't refuse his last living relative._

 _"In case you change your mind, you'll always have a space here with us." Stahl said when Robin excused himself from joining him and the other Shepherds in the mess hall._

 _"I know you're going to be modest and say that we're equal. But seriously, you're one level higher than me." Reflet cheerfully said after Robin beats her in tactical formation during their time in Regna Ferox. There was no envy in her voice, just stating facts. He really hated that his twin always praised him like that._

 _"You're a master tactician, special in every way. That's why you get noticed by others. And they want to know you better. Don't shy away from them, they're being friendly." Said Kellam that surprised Robin, who thought he was by himself, before he disappeared. Robin never felt special._

 _"You're amazing! The captain and the Shepherds are grateful to have you and Reflet." Sumia said. Robin smiled modestly. She's not the only girl who praised him. Somehow, he started to notice that he developed some interest with girls. This interest made him feel warm and terrified at the same time, conflicting him internally._

 _"You may disagree with Emmeryn's ideals, but I think they're great." Reflet said when Robin thought it's ridiculous. Peace within a nation is ideal and attainable. But with other nations, especially Ylisse's southern neighbor? It's impossible. War will always happen._

 _"Brother, what's wrong with mingling with them? Is it because of what Mother said? Are we really destined to live our lives like a recluse, crippled by fear, and never let others come into our lives? Robin, don't push them away and remain in darkness... You know, I used to believe that this is our path set for us by fate. Then came along Chrom. Through him, we get to meet others. Many months passed, we get to know more about them. I believe that meeting Chrom changed our destiny... No. This is more than destiny... This is like... like invisible ties, connecting to one another. To make us stronger. To be better... I'm glad this happened to us. And I want to tread this path than what we had before... From now on, no more hiding!" Reflet said and pulls back her cowl, her eyes and laughter filled with such brightness. Robin can't help notice that Reflet was influenced by Chrom's strong character. And it bothered him._

 _"Reflet. She looks... different. Like... blooming." Chrom said as he looked at Reflet with fascination as she conversed with the others. Robin noticed immediately but refused to believe it._

 _"Hyaah!" As a prefusely bleeding Robin watched Chrom and Reflet engage with the assassins, he wondered why the hell he quickly moved in front of Chrom and received the assassin's critical slash across his chest._

 _"Robin. I'm forever grateful for saving me from that assassin." Chrom as he helped a gravely wounded Robin to his feet. "We better get that wound healed quickly. Huh? What was that explosion? ... Oh no. EMMERYN!"_

 _"Well, well... Ha ha ha! Oh, I know both of you... Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!" said the leader of the Plegian invaders when he saw the twins._

 _"Wounds, bruises and broken bones can be mended as long as it's been acted upon within a short time. But to be attended too late, it's impossible to return it back to it's normal state. In your case, hours passed before we've finally attended to your wound. You'll have to carry on that pain and nasty scar forever." Maribelle gravely explained as Robin's healed wound throbbed painfully from the right clavicle down to the liver area._

 _"AH HA HA HA HA!" cackled a sinister laugh. On the floor lay Chrom, a thunder bolt sticking out from his chest. Robin suddenly woke up._

 _"Y-you're having the same dream, too?" Reflet asks when she shared to Robin about Chrom murdered. "And that man was also in our dream. What does this mean? What does HE mean about the truth?" Even Robin can't answer that. Questions about their origins started to fill Robin's mind. How he wished that Mother told them about their mystery..._

 _"Our mother never explained why, but she kept telling us to never set foot on Plegia." Reflet said. "But we're willing to go, take back the Fire Emblem, and save Emmeryn! Robin and I will think of a way, I promise. Right, Robin?" Yes. But Robin thinks it's suicidal. Nevertheless, he can't let down his sister and the people who sheltered them._

 _"It came back again, the dream." Reflet said. "I don't like this. I-I worry that we are witnessing the future..."_

 _"Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!" Emmeryn's last words before she stepped from her execution block and falls for her death._

 _"It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion... Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed." Fredrick reports. Robin started to believe that Emmeryn's ideals were not that bad after all._

 _"Robin, you have this darkness that draws me to you. Perhaps your loneliness causes this? That can be fixed. He he he." Tharja grins, then frowns. "Hmm? This is too much. You try to repel me? Do you really want to be left alone so badly?" He doesn't mind the other women. But Tharja? She's beautiful but her creepiness kept bothering him._

 _"I may have won many times, but you never used my dishonorable tactics against me. I am proud to say that you and Reflet is what the army needs, someone who value a soldier's life before victory." Virion said after Robin lost again. Robin just realized that Virion was right and he never thought that kind of logic._

 _"A man who's brilliant in strategy and tactics, you're so daft in figuring out what's going to happen. Come along, Robin. Leave them be." Flavia said as she dragged a confused Robin by the arm. He saw Chrom approach Reflet when they were alone with each other. Robin then knew he lost his sister._

 _"Yippee! Isn't this great, Robin?! Chrom and Reflet, married!" Lissa said as she, the citizens of Ylisse and guests, cheer for the married couple. "Hee hee. You're such a worry-wart. My brother and your sister are going to make each other happy! Freddy-bear! Help me convince Robin!" He thinks they'll make each other happy. But him? What will become of him? He's all alone now._

 _"Bwa ha ha! You're doing great, Robin!" Basilio said as he filled Robin's fifth mug with ale, while Ylisse continued to celebrate after the royal wedding. "After this, let's find some willing ladies." Yes, it was a wild night. The drinking and pleasures of the flesh never helped take away the sense of loss and loneliness though._

 _"So you're telling me you commissioned this ring for a woman you haven't decided who you want to spend your life with?" the skeptical jeweler asked as Robin checked every angle of the ring. The gold band designed like the print on his right hand, with an amethyst on the center. "I don't think that plan will work. It will lead to regrets if you can't decide right away."_

 _"Robin, you noticed something? It's like, most of our comrades are getting together. Teehee! Maybe because they got inspired by Chrom marrying Reflet." Lissa said. "How about you? Have you found a girl you want to spend your life with? You better hurry or nothing's left for you!" she added without maliciousness. The jeweler was right. Robin did lose the women he took interest with to his male comrades. So much for the plan of having someone to stave the loneliness._

 _"Sup, Shadow. Better stop lurking in the corners or you'll be mistaken as a Risen." Gaius jokingly said when Robin kept to himself. How Robin hated that nickname, it made him feel worse._

 _"Your aloofness is worse than Lon'qu's fear of women and Olivia's extreme shyness. We are getting worried." the stern Fredrick said with concern. "Care to explain why exhibiting such behavior?" No, I prefer this way. Don't worry about me. Just leave me with my loneliness._

 _"Good news everyone! Reflet and I will soon become parents!" Chrom announces to the family. Standing beside him is Reflet, glowing with pride. Robin did notice his sister is very happy._

 _"Lucina will have an upbringing filled with love, better than how we were brought up. She will be strong as her father, and beautiful and smart as I am." Reflet chuckles as she looks at her daughter with love before facing Robin. This time, she's serious. "I will move heaven and earth to protect her from those who'll harm her. I will protect her, even if it costs me my life." Hearing his sister's words and seeing his niece made Robin remember their mother's sacrifice, and he understood at last. What love, kindness, unselfishness, friendship and sacrifice truly mean. He'll die first before harm befalls his sister and niece._

 _"I'm not only your wife, I'm your tactician, too. And Robin? No matter how you'll protest, I'm still going. I'm not letting both of you have all the fun. Ha ha ha." Reflet said after Chrom tried the 'our newborn needs her mother' speech. "Besides, having two tacticians increases our chances in winning this war with Valm."_

 _"Ah. I knew we would meet again." said the new leader of Plegia, Validar, when the twins accompanied Chrom to meet him to ask for ships. Robin can't shake the feeling that this man was trying to get him and his sister on his side._

 _"I am your father." Validar said. Robin suddenly woke up, realized he was dreaming._

 _"Robin, the dream we shared where Basilio dies by Walhart's hands. Validar claiming he's our father. And Chrom murdered... by either of us... I think... it's a premonition." Reflet said, fear in her voice. "We have to prevent it from turning into a reality."_

 _"Both of you have powers like mine." Tiki, the Voice of Naga, said to the twins. Robin wondered what does she mean about it. He had a foreboding feeling about it..._

 _"Walhart and my sister were complete opposites. One gave her life to stop a war. The other took lives to create one. And yet they both inspired those around them; both walked a path to end all war. Both lived, and died, trying to unite the people." Chrom said after the battle against Walhart ended. Robin concluded to himself that maybe it depends on how the leader inspires others. For that, he respects Emmeryn's and Walhart's ideals. Most of all, he respects what his brother-in-law stands for._

 _"Taken away by your cowardly mother." said Validar when Chrom and company arrived at Plegia after defeating Walhart, and recovered the fourth gemstone. "But here are both of you. And now serve the purpose that you were created for: resurrect the Fell Dragon, Grima! You, Robin, are the Vessel! And Reflet is half-part of His power! Both of you are destined to become gods!"_

 _"We're separated from Reflet and the others. Get ready, Robin!" Chrom said as he and Robin are trapped in a force field, and they'll face Validar._

 _"DAMN. YOU. BOTH!" Validar cursed and sent his final attack towards Chrom, which Robin intercepted by pushing Chrom away and it hit him instead. Before Robin got hit, he remembered the premonition._

 _"Chrom... please... get away... Aaaaargh... ..." Robin said as he watches Chrom slowly recovered from the weak thunder magic he stabbed him with. Within Robin, Grima's sinister laugh echoed._

 _"Reflet... G-Grima's t-taken me... H-He wants youuu... to c-complleeeete... Hhhhim... G-g-goooAAAAUUURRRGH..." Darkness engulfed Robin._

"Brother! I finally got through you!" Robin's twin sister, Reflet, cries. "Let's go back! They're calling for us!"

Suddenly, the wisps of power tightly entwined their hands, their marks glowing an angry purple and causes them to scream in agony. A sinister laugh echoes through the darkness, belonging to none other than the Fell Dragon, Grima.

 **'FOOL! THE VESSEL AND I ARE ONE! WHAT WAS JOINED CANNOT BE SEPARATED!'**

Grima cackles in the background as the wisps are creeping up Reflet's arm. Reflet fought back by trying to pull Robin towards her despite the agonizing pain.

 **'ACCEPT THE TRUTH: HE CANNOT BE SAVED. AND SO ARE YOU!'**

She uses her other hand thinking it will give her more leverage but it's a mistake because she's slowly being pulled towards him.

 **'RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! STRUGGLE ALL YOU WANT! YOU CANNOT UNWRITE WHAT IS ALREADY WRITTEN!'**

"Nooo! I refuse to accept!" Reflet gasps. "I won't give up!"

The more she struggles, the more she's pulled in. The wisps then becomes larger, now engulfing her whole arm and slowly creeping towards her face.

Robin is now aware that he was controlled by Grima, drowning him slowly by using his internal conflicts against him. How long time passed by while he was lost, he doesn't know. Because of him, Grima was able to desolate lands while Reflet and their allies are fighting back. He knew that this is the final battle.

 **'THERE IS NO HOPE! ONLY DESPAIR! THIS IS YOUR DESTINY! BE PART OF ME AND WE WILL BECOME ONE!'**

There's no other way, Robin needs to save his twin sister and the world. And to make up with his faults.

With Robin's sheer determination, he willed the wisps to let go of Reflet and come back to him, causing Reflet to gasp in surprise as she watches the wisps sliding away from her arm.

 **'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DO NOT DEFY ME, VESSEL!"**

When Reflet's red eyes look back at Robin's, there was alarm. "Robin...?"

Conveying their conversation through look, there's sorrowful understanding and painful acceptance between them.

 **'IMPOSSIBLE! HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO RESIST?!'**

A tear slides down his twin sister's cheek. She shuts her eyes then opens them. "I understand." said the heartbroken but determined Reflet. "We will do what we have to do. But I vow: I will save you, Robin!"

 **'NO! NOOOO!'**

The world seems to slow down when the twins let go off each other's hands. Robin's hand still outstretched as he watches Reflet pulled up by the light before darkness engulfs him.

* * *

Robin feels how very weary he is and in so much pain. He blinks to clear the fog from his eyes. He finds himself on his feet and sees Reflet's silhouette through bleary eyes. His eyes focused on her only until he sees her clearly. He could see that she stands ahead from the others. Not only that, he sees what's in her hands: powerful, divine magic. His power. Grima's own power.

Despite the suffering Robin is feeling, the sight of his sister comforts him. He knew that they won. He gives her a sad smile.

"Reflet... Twin sister... I'm ready. Finish it."

After he spoke, the stoic Reflet bursts into tears. She composes herself after, and gives a sad smile while tears stream down her cheeks.

"Robin... My twin, my brother... I love you... And I'll miss you." she then casts the dark magic at him.

The powerful impact hits Robin square in the chest, and the magic sinks inside him. Suddenly, Robin screams in excruciating pain as shades of purple flame burst from his body. The flame is so big like a wild fire, no one can even come near him. Robin takes a few steps back, turns on his side before falling to the ground. He's writhing, crying and screaming in pain as the excruciating burn is consuming him whole. His continuous writhing displaces the cowl he was wearing. While Robin suffers, Grima's scream echoes loudly around.

Robin never noticed that his twin was suffering, too. When the flames bursts from Robin, Reflet immediately feels the pain, only she didn't experience combustion. The pain causes her to cry out and drop to her knees. She doesn't know how to stop it, all she can do is shut her eyes tight until tears fall down her cheeks, and hug herself as the pain shakes her body. But unlike Robin's situation, Reflet has Chrom embracing her tightly, giving her comfort. She leans against that comfort, giving her strength to stave off the pain. Giving her strength to open her eyes to see Robin. The physical pain she's suffering is nothing compared to her feeling of hopelessness as she watches her twin's suffering.

After what seems like years, the flames surrounding Robin's body is slowly growing smaller and smaller. The pain the twins experienced is fading, too, Even Grima's scream is getting hoarsely until it's gone.

When the flame dies, Robin is found laying face down on the ground, crying, heavily panting and trying to catch his breath. Chrom assisted Reflet on her feet and never let's her go. They and the rest of their comrades watches Robin, afraid to approach him.

Robin knew it was over, yet he could still feel a twinge in his chest. He summons what strength he has left and forces his weary body to stand straight, his back facing his sister and comrades. He looks to the horizon when dawn is breaking, the scenery reflects his freedom from Grima. He feels it, Grima's hold of him is no more. Grima's gone forever.

But his eyes have the look that's dead inside, his expression bittersweet. "So much time lost... Precious moments wasted... Regrets come too late... And the fault is mine alone." he whispers to himself. "I am so weak... It's too late for me..." He shuts his eyes tight, grits his teeth, and curls his hands into fists, trying to control the storm of emotions that wanted to erupt.

And his time is almost up when he could feel his body turn transparent like a ghost. With his emotions controlled, he turns sideways so he could look back at his sister and comrades, a bittersweet smile spreading on his face, conveying to them that he accepts his fate.

"I am so sorry... Farewell, everyone." Robin softly said. "May we meet again in a better place."

Robin turns his back against them to face the horizon, look up to the heavens, closes his eyes and sighs with a heavy heart. Just like that, he fades away like smoke in the wind.

Before he completely vanishes, he heard his sister's forlorn call.

"Robin."

* * *

 ** _One month later_**

Sunlight brightens a bedroom of a toddler girl, who is squealing in delight as she cuddles with her mother. The mother with white hair and wearing a white dress chuckles when her daughter gives a big yawn.

"Well, well. It looks like you're tired." said the Queen of Ylisse. She laughs when her daughter makes a fuss then giggles.

"Playtime's over, Lucina. You kept your mother from me for a long time and you need to rest." said a man's voice.

Reflet looks at the person and smiles at her husband, Chrom. Her soft, dark eyes meeting his warm, blue eyes.

Chrom takes Lucina from Robin and kisses the top of her head, then headed towards the toddler's bed. The parents tucked their daughter, watching and waiting for her to fall asleep. When Lucina is totally knocked out, the parents stood and continue to watch her. Chrom puts an arm around Reflet's shoulders and gently pulls her closer to him. Reflet slightly turns her body towards Chrom, so she can easily fit against his. Her right hand rests on his chest and her head against the curve of his shoulder. Later, Reflet buries her face against Chrom's chest and sighs heavily.

"Hm? Reflet? Do you have something on your mind?" Chron asks.

Reflet looks at their daughter before looking up to him. "Not here. I don't want to wake Lucina."

Chrom nods and guides Reflet towards the balcony. The scenery shows the thriving districts of Ylisse against hills recovering from the fires of war. The war against Grima was devastating, but with their victory, Ylisse and other nations are building up their lives.

"Reflet." Chrom said as he pulls her closer to him and she hugs him for comfort. "You're thinking about Robin?" He guesses.

"Honestly, that's not the first thing I was thinking. But now, yes. I miss my brother dearly."

Chrom nods in agreement. "We all do. I wonder if I've done the final blow-"

"No." Reflet gently interrupts. "For the sake of this world, ending Grima was the best choice... at the cost of Robin's life." she looks in pain at the mention of Robin's sacrifice. "Half of me died on that day when Robin's body was possessed. And there's no way to disunite them without killing him. To fuse with His dragon body, Grima needs to consume me, the other half of His power... If it wasn't for Robin, I would have the same fate as he did. The consolation I could give my brother is to burn Grima until their souls are disjointed. I made sure of it. That's why Robin was able to bid us farewell before he... died."

She looks down at the back of her bare, right hand. The Mark of Grima is still there, only faint unlike the striking purple it was before. "Though I still have some of Grima's power left, at least the foul influence is not there and He's not a threat anymore. This will be a reminder of what I and my brother were before." She seriously looks back at Chrom. "If you put both of them to sleep, this will encourage fanatics to awaken Grima in the near future. And we'll be forced to fight Robin, too. Our struggles against this evil will continue. We don't want that to happen. Ever."

"I know, Reflet. I'm just pondering if I did the final blow, then it will spare Robin."

Reflet sighs. "I know you mean well, Chrom. You're more on kindness than logic. That's why Robin and I are your tacticians, therefore we think what's best for the kingdom, for peace and our future. Especially THEIR future." her eyes downcast as she remembers past events. "This is what I was thinking first. Our children... I don't want our Lucina to experience that dark future. Do you remember?"

Chrom nods his head. "I remember it clearly. While searching for resources before facing Grima, Naga requests us to go to another world and protect a group of children. We thought this would be a simple mission, but it proves difficult when it became personal. We entered a parallel world and timeline where me and everyone died, while you were named 'Robin' and became Grima. And the group we're protecting was an adult Lucina and the other adult children."

"Children from same mothers but different fathers. And I wasn't your wife."

"Yes. It was an awkward moment to learn that. Yet that didn't stop us from helping them. We made sure that they successfully summoned their Naga, all of them entered the portal to the past and change their history... That Lucina. She may not be our daughter, but I cannot imagine the hardships she has to face everyday."

"... What pains me the most is seeing Mark. He's not really my, or, our son. But seeing him so conflicted when he saw me with Lucina while he fights for that Grima-version of me breaks my heart. I don't want that to happen to our very own Lucina and Mark. I don't want them to have that dark future. I'm so glad that the Fell Dragon of our world is gone forever."

"Suppose that in our timeline, Lucina from the dark future came to the present so she could change the course of history, do you think it will make a difference?"

"... Maybe. The scenarios will play out differently. But in the end, Robin will choose to save the world. To... die."

Reflet sighs dejectedly. She hugs Chrom again before speaking "I wish Robin was with us when we met the future children of that parallel world. He would be thrilled to learn that his niece will grow to be strong as the Lucina of that alternate timeline... I wish he's still with us." Reflet softly said.

"I believe what Naga told us and I have faith that Robin is alive." Chrom said with conviction. "Our ties with him are strong." Chrom continues before Reflet interrupts while looking into her eyes with love. "Like how Lissa and I found both of you on that field, and an invisible bond between all of us started to form. These strong bonds will keep Robin alive. He will come back. So don't lose hope, my love. Keep believing."

Reflet could feel her eyes tearing up, touched and grateful of her husband's words. She nods her head. "Yes, you're right. I believe that Robin's alive." she said with conviction.

They shared a kiss before looking at the green fields, hope and faith in their hearts and minds that Robin lives.

* * *

 ** _During the event when Grima was defeated_**

While celebrations errupted throughout the whole army, a wraith in a hooded white robe watches from afar. Without looking away from the scene, bright light shines behind him and appears the Divine Dragon, Naga. Then the wraith turns to face her.

"Greetings, Divine Dragon." The wraith begins as he bows his head out of respect.

"Same too you, Dragon of Wisdom." Naga said. "Though I know that I am speaking with your creation, I felt your plight and your actions."

Anankos nods his head in acknowledgement that Naga knew he is just a form of power, not the actual human form. More grateful that Naga didn't use his other title, the Silent Dragon.

"My mission was to seek help to correct the wrong that I have wrought... But I chose to save someone's life instead. With my powers combined with the tactician's remaining power, I am able to save his life."

"He can return with or without your interference."

"I am aware of that. I merely helped to quicken his return, for I wish he will not remain lost, like how much time he was trapped by the Fell Dragon."

"And what essential exchange you used to cast this wondrous gift?"

"... His life in expense with his memories."

"Is this not an interference of his way of life?"

"I only did what I think is right... I have seen his anguish, Naga. The Fell Dragon played with his emotions that almost shattered him. If he returns with memory intact, he will not be the same. Such is not healthy to him and to others. He needs to forget so he can start his life anew, better than what he had before. When and where he will appear, I cannot say."

"Such act brought a toll on the tactician and yourself. Your indirect interference set him in an uncertain destiny. May fate be kind to him that he will be directed in a proper path... And you have little left of your essence. Soon you will fade when uniting with your mortal shell is delayed."

"... You are right on both accounts. And I have stayed too long."

"And the help you seek?"

"I have found three from another world similar to this one... Naga, I must leave now. It is an honor to speak with you."

"And I you, Anankos... Allow me to lend you my power to send you back. May your mission be fruitful and find the peace you long for."

"Thank you."

With Naga's help, the wraith Anankos creates a portal to go back to his own world where his human form is.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: *SIGH* LET'S HOPE MENTAL BLOCK WON'T PREMATURELY STOP THIS STORY FROM PROGRESSING... ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

* * *

Despite the gloominess of the skies, it's almost late afternoon. In a field where grass tries to grow on the dark, rocky ground, a small party of six decided to rest before continuing their journey. Within the group is a young woman with red eyes, pointy ears, and wavy white-blonde hair adorned with a clipped head band, wearing gray-plated armor and black lining, and a blue cape with a brooch attached. She faces her twin brother, who wears the same gray-plated armor, with an expectant look.

The twin male with spiky, wild, short hair, and wears a similar attire, notices her. "Yes, Corrin? What can I do for you?"

"Kamui, can we spar please?" she said in a serious tone.

Kamui blinks. "Gunter is a better teacher. Why don't you ask him?" he nods his head towards the Great Knight, who looks interested on where the twin's conversation is going.

"But I want you to be my sparring partner. I want to test my skills against yours. I want to see if I improved."

A pause, then Kamui smiles. "Sure."

Corrin beams. "Oh, thank you, Brother!" her excitement makes her twin brother chuckle.

"Milord, milady. I suggest have your sparring match over there?" Gunter interjects as he pointed at the hill. "A good spot to practice privately and far from earshot."

Kamui nods his head. "Yes. That's a good idea. Thank you, Gunter."

"Milord, milady. Try not to hurt each otheeeer!" calls out the maid as the twins walk towards the area. After that, she trips, the teapot almost broken if it wasn't for Jakob's quick reflexes.

"Felicia, even in these woods, you are clumsy as ever." the butler was heard speaking as the twins went farther from camp.

The twins reach the spot and go to opposite sides. Corrin's height only reaches below Kamui's eyes as they face each other.

"Ready, Corrin?" Kamui asks after unsheathing his sword and takes a combative stance.

Corrin does the same, drawing her sword, the Ganglari. "I'm ready! Hah!"

Minutes went by as the twins continue to trade blows with their blades. They fight like they intend to kill each other and trying to survive, doing what Xander's teachings instilled in them when they were training.

"I think we need to stop." Kamui said after they keep a distance from each other.

"Right now? Can we spar even a little bit?"

"No, Corrin. I've indulged your request but we need to conserve our energy for the journey."

"*sigh* You're right."

The twins stopped sparring and put away their weapons.

"That was well fought, Corrin." Kamui compliments.

Corrin gives a little smile. "Thanks." then she becomes serious. "But I'm not close yet to your strength. I still need to train more."

Kamui thoughtfully studies his twin. "Corrin, be honest with me. What's this obsession of my strength?" Kamui asks.

Corrin hesitates before she relents. "I know Xander was holding back but you're almost an equal match to him without relying on the Dragon Vein. And when the Hoshidans infiltrated the castle, you were able to ward off their attacks by yourself and at the same time, protect me when I was in a difficult situation. Even when I'm the new wielder of Ganglari, I can tell you're holding back." she looks so disappointed with herself. "This sword is not enough to give me the edge to match with your strength. How can I become stronger like you if I can't hold on my own and protect others?"

Kamui smiles kindly. "Ah. I understand now... I'm able to fight Xander and the Hoshidans because I have you, Gunter, Felicia and Jakob nearby. And you're strong, Corrin. Remember what Leo said about different strengths? Each of us are unique, and we have different ways to become stronger. Not only you've grown through physical strength, but the strength to stay steadfast on our beliefs."

Corrin still looks doubtful, prompting Kamui to continue talking.

"If this is about physical strength, then I know why you think you're not strong enough. It's because you keep comparing yourself to me and to others. That develops you to doubt your own strength."

"Huh?" this caught Corrin by surprise.

"Yes. We steadfastly share the same ideals. But when it comes to physical strength, you don't have faith in your own. It's like you're clinging onto a stone dropped in the dark ocean. This has been dragging you down, but you never let go of it.

"Corrin. Believe me, you're strong; physically and mentally. Competition is not bad. But in your case, instead of aspiring you, you're doubting yourself. I think the way you keep comparing yourself with me is withholding your growth. It will only bring you misery and heartache.

"So free yourself from this and don't let it drag you further. Let it go and believe in yourself. Then you'll realize that you've been strong all along. Find your own way if you wish to become stronger."

Corrin ponders what Kamui said. "Oh... I never thought that this is happening to me... Kamui, I think you're right. I'm sorry. Thank you for pointing this out."

Kamui smiles kindly. "You're welcome. I'm glad this is resolved. What matters most is you start believing in yourself." his eyes stray at the sword strapped at Corrin's hip. When he looks back at Corrin, he's serious. "And whatever happens, stay true to our beliefs... I'm glad you stood your ground to defend me from Father's fury. I never regret that he withdrawn Ganglari from me and gave it to you. I can't stomach to hold that sword when commanded to kill the prisoners. I'll probably be executed on the spot by you or Xander on Father's command. Frankly, holding Ganglari seem to sap my energy."

Corrin looks aghast. "Kamui! How could you say that? Father might get angry with you, but not kill you for insubordination. You're his child. He won't do that."

"Don't make Father a saint, Corrin. He's capable in doing so. We never spent a lot of time with him, but I can see how he's a man who never forgets a slight. Especially that we displeased him on what we did."

Corrin now worries when she realizes Kamui's animosity is showing. "You know, I can't help notice that you have a... dislike at Father."

Kamui looks at the camp, making sure they're not watched before answering Corrin. In a serious tone, he speaks up.

"Truthfully, being locked up in the fortress that's been our home for a long time makes me yearn for freedom. Now we're finally out, we can experience to think and speak freely. What I feel for Father is not dislike. It's distrust." he continues, dismissing Corrin's shock face. "We lost our memories during our younger years. I don't know why but my name, 'Kamui', doesn't sound like Nohrian. I wondered but never bothered to question it. Until we began to share the same dream. About a war between our siblings and Hoshido's royals, claiming that they're our siblings, too. That is when I started to become suspicious. Have you ever questioned about our origins? Surely your name isn't 'Corrin'."

Corrin looks stunned by Kamui's confession. She stays silent as she ponders about it. The more she ponders, the more she becomes sad and hurt.

"I understand what you mean, Brother." Corrin finally speaks. "It's just that... I've been Corrin for as long as I remember. It's my identity and the family we have loves us dearly... But if you're right about your real name- then that means- I'm not really Corrin... Brother, what's my real name? Do you know who I really am?"

Kamui hesitates, regretting what he did. He sighs dejectedly. "I confess. I don't remember yours... My selfishness have forgotten about you."

"Do you also distrust our siblings for keeping something from us? Do you regret being loved and cared by our family, who have been in our life as long as we remember?"

Kamui seriously looks Corrin in the eyes. "... I respect Father, yet he hides something from us. So do our siblings. But I love our siblings, I really do. I'm forever grateful for the love they gave us. That's the truth. *sigh* I'm sorry, Corrin. I didn't mean to upset you. But there are questions in my head that needed answers."

Corrin shakes her head. "No, i-it's fine. I understand how you feel. It's just... Don't forget your family loves you, Brother." she begs.

Kamui smiles a little. "Don't worry. I know and I won't."

"Truly?"

"Yes. I promise... Well, we better go back. I don't want Gunter, Felicia and Jacob worrying about us. I hope Felicia won't break any of our things. C'mon, let's go."

"Um, I'll stay here for a bit. I'll follow you shortly." Corrin reassures her brother when he raises an eyebrow.

Kamui looks at her thoughtfully then shrugs his shoulders. "Okay. Just don't start wandering away from camp because you find something interesting." he jokingly added before he leaves her with her musings.

After Kamui left, Corrin sighs sadly. She brooded over her conversation with Kamui... She knows in her heart that there's truth in Kamui's words; but somehow, she has a hard time accepting most of it... They both know that they love their siblings. However, Kamui doesn't have the same feeling for their Father, King Garon, even when he said he respects him. Still, Father is the head of the family, and he's to be obeyed. Their siblings will always be there for them when get into a pinch. That must be why Kamui continues to show respect because their siblings continue to obey their Father. That must be why they look strong. Does Kamui gain strength from his secret hostility towards Father?

Corrin shakes her head and sighs in frustration, realizing where her thoughts are going. "Why am I thinking like this? Am I really this bothered about my strength and comparing it to others? Aargh! It makes me pitiful!"

Corrin looks ahead of her, determination and resolve fueling her. "Kamui's right. I shouldn't compare myself to him or to others. I'm strong like them! I'll find my own way to grow stronger. I vow I'll never let this happen again!"

Corrin releases her breath. And she feels light. She smiles. "Huh! I feel like a burden was lifted from me. I feel better already." She sighs when she remembers something else. "And pondering about Father and... the rest will upset me more. I'll reflect about these in another time... I guess it's time to go back."

As Corrin is about to turn back, she stops when she notices something unusual on the rocky field below the hill where she stands. "Hm? What's that?"

At first, she thought she's seeing things. Squinting her eyes and studying the field again, she did see something that doesn't belong in the scenery.

"Is that what I think it is?" She turns her head to call Kamui but sees him almost near the camp. Corrin opted to go down the hill and run towards the object of her interest.

As Corrin arrives at the scene, she discovers a robed person lying face down on the hard ground, the head covered by the hood. The baggy, dark robe blended well with the surroundings but the gold-patterns gave way of it's position. Judging that there are no signs of wounds and danger, she kneels down near the person's left arm, places her left hand over the person's shoulder and shakes it gently.

"Hey! Are you okay!?" no response, so Corrin shakes the shoulder harder. "Hey! Wake up! Wake up!... It's not working. Maybe I should turn this stranger on their back." Using enough strength to push the stranger, she succeeded in her endeavor. She moves a bit closer, noticing that the stranger didn't stir by the forceful movement. The hood obscures the stranger's eyes. Corrin hesitates, then tentatively lifts and pushes the hood back above the eyes with her fingers.

"Oh!" Corrin discovers that the stranger's face reveals masculine features. Weariness evident in his face and looks the same age as her older brother. She quickly recovers from her initial surprise and starts waking him up.

"Hey!" Corrin said loudly while shaking the man's right shoulder with her left hand. "Are you okay!?... Hey! Wake up!... Wake up!... Hey!... Helloooo!?... " she sighs when she feels her voice getting hoarse and stops shaking his shoulder. She pauses, looks worriedly at the unconscious stranger's face. "He's not waking up. What else should I do?"

 _'He looks so helpless. What happened to him? How long has he been here?'_ she thought. With worry, she tries to wake the person again. This time, pleading with a gentle voice.

"Please wake up."

Seconds later, the stranger's eyes twitch. Corrin watches in amazement as the stranger groans softly, closed eyes twitching and slowly opening. Many blinks later, the stranger's charcoal eyes are looking at her... eyes that look lost and dead in this world.

Seeing the stranger's expression brings out Corrin's compassion. She gives him a gentle smile. "Hey there. It's alright. It must be uncomfortable lying on the hard ground for a long time." She stands up, slightly bends forward, and offers her left hand, palm up. "Here. Take my hand. Let me help you up."

The stranger blinks, then slowly and tentatively raises his gloved, right hand and placed it on top of hers and grasping it. After grasping in return, Corrin uses her right hand to grasp their hands and musters her strength to pull him up on his feet.

Corrin notices that the stranger is as tall as Kamui while he steadies himself. Even when the stranger looks lost, he continues to contemplate her presence. Corrin has already let go of her right hand. Her left hand though, is still in the stranger's grasp. She looks down to look at her left hand, her expression turning to neutral.

"Um?" Corrin looks up to face the stranger again, just in time to see him look up from their grasped hands.

The stranger looks quite surprised before he lets go of her hand. He takes a few steps backward from her, his stance now shows his cautiousness.

"Are you alright?" Corrin asks, back to her friendly smile.

The stranger looks at her with uncertainty before he politely answers. "... Yes... Who... are you?" His tone sounds flat and lifeless.

Without losing her friendliness, Corrin offers her right hand for a handshake. "My name is Corrin."

The stranger looks at her outstretched hand then back to her. When she didn't lose her friendly composure, he relaxes a bit. He cautiously moves forward and shakes her hand with his right. "... Corrin." he said in a soft voice before releasing her hand. Then he looks around him, still looking lost, before facing Corrin again. "Where are we?... What is this place?"

"Before I answer your questions, can you tell me your name?"

The stranger's brows furrow. "My name?" he ponders for a while. "My name... Hmm..." the more he thinks, the more he becomes confused. "... Huh... I..." he groans and eyes shut in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Corrin worries when the stranger pinches the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong?"

"I..." He covers his face with his right palm. "I don't know my name..." He looks up from his hand, his face showing his despair. "I... can't remember." He looks up to the gloomy sky like searching for answers. "I don't remember anything."

"Hey! Calm down!" Corrin steps closer and gently grasps his right hand with her left hand, trying to give comfort. "It's alright. Don't force it." Corrin quickly reassures him. "Please, calm down." She waits for him to look at her again before she lets go. She gives him a sympathetic smile when he still looks so sad. "I know how you feel. My brother and I suffer that, too. We can't remember our early childhood- "

"Corrin!" Kamui shouts from a distance, making Corrin and the stranger stop their conversation.

"Don't worry. That's my twin brother, Kamui." Corrin reassures the apprehensive stranger when Kamui comes running towards them. She remains by the stranger's side as Kamui is nearing.

Kamui slows before coming to a stop, starts sizing up the stranger before facing Corrin with a questioning look.

Corrin smiles. "It's okay. I'm not in danger."

Kamui frowns before he looks back at the hill where Gunter is standing, nods, and looks back at Corrin. He sighs and shakes his head in exasperation.

"Everyone's worried that you didn't come back soon. When I was going to call for you, you were gone. You should have called out where you're going." he chided. "I swear I could've drawn my sword and fight him if it wasn't for your relaxed stance."

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Brother. As you can see, I'm fine."

"I can see that." He then looks at the defensive stranger. "So, mind telling me who you are?"

"He doesn't know yet. He lost his memories." Corrin quickly explains.

Kamui raises his brows. "Oh?"

"Yes. And he needs our help. Believe me, Brother. "

"Hm." Kamui studies the stranger. "Very well. We better get back to camp then." Kamui said.

Corrin beams at Kamui. She looks back at the stranger, who happens to become uncomfortable. She gives him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. We're not going to hurt you. If it makes you feel better, please let me know if you're getting uneasy with my companions. I'm here to help you. Okay?"

The stranger studies her first before he nods slowly in agreement. "I... I believe you."

"Good. C'mon, let's go."

* * *

At camp, Corrin explains to everyone about how she happens upon the stranger and his condition. One of the members named Hans smirks.

"Does he really forget? Maybe he's just pretending. A very good actor playing with your sympathy." Hans snickers.

The accusation just startles the stranger. Corrin however, doesn't find it funny.

"I can vouch for him that all you said are false." Corrin said while scowling at Hans. "His situation is real and I don't believe he's pretending."

"Pfft. Have you asked yourself what was he doing in this part of Nohr?"

"I don't know how he ended up on that field, but he was there all by himself. I can't leave him exposed to danger."

"And you brought him with you. Your naivete will be the death of us." Hans answers back. "What if he has friends hiding from us? Or he's a thief who'll rob and murder us all in our sleep!"

"There are no signs of danger or deceit when I found him. He is as what you see right now. I won't let him die there helpless and alone."

"He's biding his time, that's why. Waiting to let our guard down before he strikes."

"Enough of this!" Kamui said. "Both of you are acting like children. Talking about our guest here like he's not present."

Hans was about to answer back when Gunter intercepts. "Hans, do remember YOUR place." Gunter warns. He faces the stranger, who looks thoughtful instead of disturbed. This makes Gunter raise his brows in interest. "You're not insulted by all this?"

The stranger shakes his head. "Truthfully, what Hans said makes sense. I might be an enemy in false pretense, or truly a lost traveler who had an accident. To be suspicious and cautious of a stranger like me is understandable. It's logical that you don't know who or what I am, and must keep on your guard while I'm around... However, I feel that I'm not that kind of person as what he accused me of... Yes, I'm certain of it."

"I don't think you're pretending. You're just unfortunate that you lost your memories." Corrin said.

The startled stranger looks at Corrin, then gives her a little smile. "Thank you again, Corrin. Not only for rescuing me, but for defending and believing in me, even we only just met." The thanks makes Corrin beam.

Gunter nods his head before speaking with everyone. "I don't believe this man will harm us. For now. I inspected him and he doesn't have any weapon in his person."

"Not even a dagger?" Hans asks. "That's too bad. Heh." he comments when Gunter shakes his head.

"In fact, he's an enigma." Gunter continues, he and the others are now looking at the stranger. "First, how were you able to survive out here by yourself without weapons or rations? This land is rife with danger and prowled by either brigands, traitors, or infiltrators from Hoshido. By your excellent health, you were either assaulted and left behind recently, or you had a mishap while travelling. Another is your physical self. The manner you speak and act shows you have good education; and by the look of your well-used garments, they're made of the finest quality materials. You either belong to a fortunate household or a fraud. We might not know the truth while you're suffering from a genuine or made-up memory loss...

But by the looks of your garments, nothing indicates that you're Hoshidan. Therefore, you're Nohrian. Or maybe you're a spy. The way it's designed though is quite different. Perhaps it's a new fashion that I'm not aware of... Oh, take off the cowl. You're among a group who finds you suspicious."

"Ah. Certainly." the stranger said. He pushes back his hood off his head, revealing short hair that's color white like sun-bleached bone. Revealing his head doesn't make him lose the lost and dead eyes. Rather, it made him more mysterious. "Better?"

"Yes."

"Can you remember anything?" Corrin asks the stranger.

The stranger ponders. After a while, his face screws up in pain. He stops thinking deeply and shakes his head. "*sigh* No. Not even one thing, Corrin." the stranger honestly answers.

"Nothing at all?" Gunter asks the stranger, who then shakes his head. "Check your inner, right pocket of your robe. There's something in there that might trigger some memories."

"Oh? Okay." The stranger complies. He pulls out a ring and holds it out with his thumb and pointy finger. Everyone can see that the band is made up of gold, and the setting is a round amethyst. What they didn't see closely (except Gunter) is the intricate design of the gold band that is similar to the stranger's sleeve pattern.

"Oh. It's so pretty." Corrin compliments.

"How'd you know he has a ring?" Hans asks Gunter.

"As I said before, I inspected him." Gunter said.

After studying the ring, the stranger places it on his palm. "Well, what use do I have with this ring? It looks too small for my finger..."

"It must be a memento." Kamui suggests. "Does it trigger memories?"

"Hm..." the stranger shakes his head. "Nothing at all. I really can't remember anything. No matter how much I try, I really can't come up with an image or word."

Hans grins. "How sad. Well, that ring doesn't look helpful to you. I know what to do with it. Why don't you give it to me, eh?"

"... I'd rather not." said the stranger before pocketing the ring.

Kamui stands up. "Well, everyone. I hate to interrupt this identity search, but we have to move so we can reach our destination tomorrow. Maybe along the way, we can continue it."

Gunter nods in approval and. "Well said, milord. We have tarried too long." As everyone stands up, Gunter addresses the stranger. "Before we leave, I need to know one more thing. Take off a glove and show me your palm."

The stranger obeys and takes off his right glove. Gunter didn't comment when he's the only one to notice the very faint skin discoloration that blends well with the natural skin tone, located at the back of the stranger's right hand. He never had the opportunity to obseve it properly when the stranger turns his bare hand upside down to show his palm.

"Hmm. Intriguing." Gunter said after examining the palm. He turns his back to walk towards his war horse, and takes something attached from the saddle bag. "Here!" and tosses the item towards the stranger. The stranger was able to wear his glove back before catching the item with ease.

"Huh? A sword?" the stranger asks after he caught the sword by the pommel.

"Yes it is. I need to know if you can defend yourself. Go ahead. Try it."

The stranger studies the sword for a few seconds. Then he grabs the sheath with his left hand and pulls the sword with his right hand. He points it upward as he studies the blade. Then he twirls and slashes the air before studying the sword again. This impressed the twins and servants.

"From the way you handled the sword, it's apparent you know how to fight." Jakob comments.

"Ya. You must've been an expert swordsman or something." Felicia added.

The stranger contemplates. "It's strange. I don't know why but when I held the sword, it feels like I know how to use it."

"You may not remember your past, but instinct and muscle memory prompts your body to handle a sword." Gunter comments.

"Hm, is that so? Ah. Then I won't be useless to all of you then."

Hans smirks. "Sad. You would have served us better as a slave. Or a human shield. Ha ha ha!" he said. This makes Corrin scowl.

"Gunter, how do you know?" Kamui asks as the stranger ties the sheathed sword near his left hip.

"The callouses on his palm are not formed by toiling ground or crafting things. They were formed through handling weaponry." Gunter answers as he watches Corrin approach Hans and said a few words. "It's indisputable that he's skilled. He will serve us well."

"But we're still clueless of what he truly is." In the background, Jakob and Felicia try to calm Corrin.

"Assuming that he did truly lost his memories, his combat skills are required for our endeavors. His identity is the least of our problems for now. We'll learn soon who he really is and what are his motives. What matters most is he fights for our side. Just remember to always watch your back, even among allies, milord... Ah, done with your little quarrel? Good. Then we start our journey."

The stranger suddenly remembers something. "Wait. Gunter, did you address Kamui _'milord'_?"

"Yes. Lord Kamui is a Prince of Nohr, and I am his servant. It is expected of me as vassal to his lord to speak with formalities. Ah, yes. In your current state, you didn't know that he is royalty."

"... A prince." the stupefied stranger looks at an amused Kamui then to a beaming Corrin. "Then that means... Corrin, you're a princess!" His face shows his embarrassment "Ahh! I-I'm sorry, Corrin. Ah! I mean milady! Forgive my dreadful manners!"

Kamui chuckles. "Don't worry about it. We've never been into formalities. Unless you decide to address us with formalities just like my companions, that's fine, too."

"If you're more comfortable to address me by name, that's okay." Corrin answers. "'Corrin' is just fine. Besides, I got used to you calling me by my name."

The stranger relaxes and a small smile creeps back to his face. "Oh, is that okay with you guys? I... *phew* Thank you, milord- I mean, Kamui..." his smiles a bit more when he looks at Corrin. "Thank you, too, Corrin..." suddenly, the stranger looks surprised. He contemplates as he looks away.

"What's wrong?" Corrin asks when she noticed the stranger's facial expression.

"I think..." the stranger looks back at her, realization dawns on the his face. "I think I remember my name."

"Really? What is it?"

The stranger smiles at her. This time, it's genuine, not the reserved one that he's been using the whole time. From eyes that are dead and lost, turned to lively and bright, showing that there are intelligence and sharpness behind them.

"Robin... My name is Robin. Ha ha ha!" His tone is not subdued anymore and it matches with his laughter, a laugh that sounded light and bright. "That's a start. I really don't know how I remembered my name, but I did!"

However, the young man's elation slowly defuses when they all look at him oddly.

"Robin? What a strange name." Kamui said.

"The hell is that name?" Hans said, then laughs.

"I've never heard that word before." Felicia said. "Do you know that word, Jakob?"

Jakob shakes his head. "No, I'm afraid I'm as clueless as you are." he honestly answers.

Gunter frowns thoughtfully. "Is that foreign? I wonder what part of this continent you came from."

Corrin smiles at Robin. "Nevertheless, it's important that he remembered. You know, I think you have a nice name." her smile beaming. "Robin."

The slight uneasiness Robin feels vanishes and he smiles back. "You think so? Thank you, Corrin."

"At least we're not going to keep calling you 'Stranger' or any made up names." Kamui said. "'Robin', huh?" he muses. "I think it must've triggered because it rhymes with 'Corrin'. Ha ha ha! Yes, that must be it. Ow! I'm just joking, Corrin. No need to punch me... Well. Enough with the jokes. C'mon guys. We have to get going."

As they are about to march, Corrin looks back to check on Robin. She notices that Robin pulls up his cowl then stops in midway, his brows furrowed in thought. Still wondering, he slowly drops the cowl away from covering his head. When he caught her eyes, Corrin smiles back at him. A pause before Robin smiles back at her.

Knowing that everything seems fine, Corrin starts to follow Kamui and Gunter. Behind her, Hans, the servants and Robin following.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **I find it very difficult to write my story by combining the three paths and use the game dialogues. Yet, I'm trying. This should stay on hiatus... Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"... In summary, you spent your whole lives in the fortress while there is an on-going tension between the nations of Nohr and Hoshido. So far, no full-blown war yet. Right now, the two of you are given the task to do reconnaissance regarding an abandoned fortress near the border of the two nations. This is by the command of your father, The King of Nohr. Did I get everything right?" Robin concludes when Kamui and company tells him about current events, while they travel towards their destination.

"Yes." Kamui said.

"This mission is too risky. I don't like this."

Everyone stops and looks at Robin.

"Why do you say that, Robin?" Corrin asks.

"If there's tension between these nations, it is expected to encounter enemies doing border patrols."

"If we do encounter them, then we must use diplomacy. No need to engage them in battle." Kamui answers.

Robin shakes his head. "It's not that simple, Kamui. Our presence near the border might cause a problem. Just judging by what you told me, this tension might escalate."

"Gods, I hope not. What I hope is peace will come between the two nations."

"You're very optimistic about this. You need to lower your expectations. This is not a simple wish that will happen as you wanted."

"I know. But I firmly believe that peace can be achieved without going through war. One must not lose hope to see this become a reality."

Robin looks worried and he faces Corrin. "Do you also believe in this, Corrin?"

"Yes." Corrin answers without hesitation. "Kamui and I always talk about peace between Nohr and Hoshido. We even dreamed about this. It would be nice that people will greet each other on the field not as enemies, but friends. Though, I do wish Nohr or Hoshido would send diplomats to negotiate peace."

"... Acts of non-violence will take a long time to achieve peace. If you want immediate results, then one must choose the way of the sword." Robin seriously said, choosing his words carefully.

Kamui sighs before he answers. "You're not the only one who questions our ideals. I respect that opinion. However, we won't stray away from our beliefs. We choose to stoke people's hearts than bring destruction."

Corrin interjects. "We know that peace between Nohr and Hoshido is possible, no matter how long it will take. If we ever go to war, it is because we must defeat the wrong and defend the weak. Though I hope that it won't reach to that point."

"Yes. The path is narrow and crooked, obstacles hindering your progress. But continue to walk through it without ceasing, you'll soon reach the end of it." Kamui said. "This is what we believe."

Robin studies the twins. He sighs then smiles. "You know, I was worried that both of you are blinded by your ideals because of your sheltered life, never bothered to look on both sides of the war. Please, forgive me for being skeptical."

Kamui smiles back. "No offense taken. I appreciate the skepticism. It just helps in hardening our resolve."

"Robin. What's your opinion about our ideals?" Corrin asks.

"By your answers, I honestly think it's admirable." Robin answers. "Like what Kamui said, it's not an easy task." He looks at them seriously. "But I must warn you. War might happen. Be prepared that you must go through the path of violence to achieve the dream you want."

"It's good that this conversation didn't become a debate." Gunter interjects. "Because a divided group can lead to defeat. And Robin? Remember, you are at our mercy."

"I assure you, I have no intention to start an argument, merely stating facts... Hm? That area. Is that where we are going?" Robin asks as he spies a dark horizon.

"Yes. That is our destination. Shall we continue?"

Still within the border of Nohr, the party arrives at the entrance of the bridge. The bridge consists of big ropes and wooden planks. It is wide and tough enough to withstand a three horses' weight. They cross the bridge that's connecting to the border of Hoshido. On the front are Gunter and Hans, followed by Kamui and Corrin, then the servants and Robin.

"Wow... Is this it? The Bottomless Canyon?" Corrin asks as they continue walking.

"Yes. It's the natural boundary dividing Nohr and Hoshido." Gunter answers as he calms and orders his horse to continue it's trot.

Kamui looks really impressed as he looks down at the canyon. "It can't really be bottomless, can it?"

"Let the darkness below be your answer." Gunter answers. Everyone listens as Gunter continues to talk. "Those who fall in never return... I truly despise this place. Something about the land around here just isn't right. The sky here is always dark and foreboding, and lightning strikes all who fly across. This is clearly a place us mortals were never meant to enter. Normally, we'd go around... But the fort that King Garon wants surveyed is right over there." he pointed at a building on the other side of the cliff.

Corrin smiles. "Oh, it's not so bad. Or perhaps I'm just happy to be outside in the fresh air! Compared to the inside of that fortress, this is downright exciting."

Kamui chuckles. "I agree with her."

Gunter is pleased to hear their answer. "Ha! That certainly puts things in perspective, milord, milady. Come, let's proceed."

They were near the end of the bridge when a samurai and ninja came forward, blocking the pathway.

"Hold on! Do not advance any farther, soldiers of Nohr." said the Hoshidan.

"Crossing the bridge is a violation of our border treaty. Turn back at once, or we'll be forced to attack!" warns the ninja.

"Blast! It looks like this fort isn't as abandoned as we thought." said Gunter. "Why in the devil is this place crawling with Hoshidans?"

"What should we do?" Corrin asks.

"We're not here to fight." Kamui answers. "I suppose we'll have to turn back and report to Father."

Gunter is pleased. "Wise decision, Lord Kamui."

Hans suddenly speaks up. "Who asked you, old man?"

"What!?"

Hans suddenly rushes at the samurai and cuts him across the chest. The Hoshidan screams before falling to the ground. Hans then transfers his attention to the ninja.

"Ah ha ha! Die, scumbags!" Hans attacks the ninja but it was dodged easily.

The ninja is far enough from their reach. "You'll... pay for this!" he said before running away to warn his comrades.

Everyone faces the person who caused the mess.

"Hans, what are you doing?!" Corrin said.

"We had no reason to engage these troops!" Kamui said.

Hans just mocks him. "Pfft."

"We should have tried diplomacy first. We weren't sent here to fight!"

"Speak for yourself, weakling." Hans answers back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone! They're preparing to attack." Robin interrupts as he pointed at the Hoshidans assembling, his sword drawn. Same goes to the two servants who are ready to defend their lieges.

Gunter grits his teeth in frustration. "Argh! Looks like there's no getting out of this now. Get ready to fight, Lord Kamui, Lady Corrin."

Two Hoshidan samurais rush toward them. One samurai faces Gunter and Robin, the other faces the royal twins and the two servants. Robin interlocks blade with the samurai then Gunter did a clean stab, quickly ending the fight. The other samurai died from the combined efforts of the royal twins and two servants.

"Milord, milady. Hans is attacking that building over there." Felicia reports after the skirmish with the samurais.

"We have two problems." Robin interjects after they defeated the samurais. "I surveyed the area. First, we are outnumbered. But that can be remedied if we combine our strength by being near each other. We can attack simultaneously and protect each other's back, as long as we support each other."

"And the second problem?" Kamui asks.

"The bridge connecting to the garrison where Hans is heading, is the only pathway towards the fort. However, it's manned by the enemy and may be impenetrable. There are no other angles to get towards the other side except the bridge. To siege the garrison is the only way. Be warned, this is not going to be easy."

"You do have a point. We've got to look for another way to cross." said Gunter. "Milord! Milady! See if you can find a Dragon Vein around here."

"Right!" Corrin said.

"I think I sense one. Down there, adjacent to the cliff. Everyone, follow me!" said Kamui.

"Gunter, what's a Dragon Vein?" Robin asks when they follow the twins.

"You'll see." Gunter said as they caught up with the twins.

Kamui stands near the cliff, with Corrin standing behind him. With concentration, the ground beneath Kamui suddenly glows and a ball of light appears. The light then hits the space between the two cliffs, and then the cliff where Kamui is suddenly extended like a stack of blocks, and connects to the opposite cliff.

"That's amazing." said Robin in awe. "You've seen this happen before, huh?"

"Yes. Only the royal family have dragon blood flowing through their veins can use this kind of power." answers Gunter.

"Hmm..."

Kamui looks back at them. "A path has been created. Let's go, guys!"

"Look! More troops!" Jakob said when they're almost to the other side.

Robin observes that there are two flyers coming from the southern garrison, four coming from the woods besides the five enemies guarding the fortress.

"More enemy reinforcements. Take caution, my lieges." Gunter said.

"We better cross this bridge in haste and get to the other side." Robin said. "Get ready to engage." He adds as two samurais are coming towards them.

The twins and servants go first. The servants' daggers striking each Hoshidan samurai while their attentions are focused on locking blades with the twin royals. With their combined strength, they were able to win their skirmish. Inch by inch, their group were able to move forward and set foot on land.

"Gunter, you and I better deal with the flyers. You guys, be careful." Robin said as he stands beside Gunter at the end of the stone bridge. They charge to meet the flyers coming at them.

While the twins and servants deal with the samurais and archers, Gunter spars with the first flyer. While their weapons lock, Robin took the opportunity to move forward and stab the rider's exposed side, quickly pulls out his sword, then stabs the pegasus' neck. Gunter took the chance and stabbed the rider through the stomach, then throw off the body down the gorge, with the dying mount follow after. While Gunter was throwing the first flyer, Robin was engaged with the second flyer. He moves forward as he dodges the stab coming from the nagita. Then he goes under the pegasus' underbelly and slash it. This caused the pegasus to buck in pain, almost throwing off it's rider. Gunter quickly finishes off the second flyer and throws it at the gorge.

"Robin, you have a calculating look in your eyes when you studied the battlefield. And such brilliant fighting. No signs of fatigue nor scratches upon you, too. I'm impressed." Gunter compliments Robin after the fliers were dead.

"Oh? Thank you." and the two proceeds to rejoin the others.

The twins and servants we're not seriously hurt and they quickly killed the two archers. With Gunter and Robin joining them, they gang up on the remaining three samurais until The leader is the only one left standing.

"Do you realize what you've done here today? Hoshido won't stand for unprovoked attacks like this. Revenge will be ours!" said the ninja as he continues to guard the fort.

The ninja throws his shuriken at Kamui, which was easily blocked. Felicia then throws her dagger, but the ninja dodged. Corrin then rushes forward but her attack was dodged. He retaliated by hitting her arm. It didn't cause any bleeding due to her armor, but she felt the pain. However, the ninja didn't see Jakob coming in at his blind-side and got his arm slashed. Kamui rushes in and stabs the ninja's chest.

"Damn you! This isn't over..." cursed the ninja before he breath his last. Kamui then steps forward and claims that the fort is seized.

"This wasn't what I had in mind..." Kamui said, regret in voice as he looks at the ninja's corpse.

"But at least we've completed Father's mission." Corrin assures her brother.

"Still, it's wrong... Dammit! I don't understand why did Hans do it?"

"Everyone! On your guard!" Gunter suddenly said.

As soon as Gunter spoke, Hoshidan troops suddenly appear with weapons drawn and ready to fight.

"Their numbers are greater than the ones we fought." Robin said after he studied their enemy's numbers. A ninja with red hair and wearing a mask steps forward, and addresses Kamui.

"You're the leader of these troops? Pah. You're nothing more than a boy."

Alert and without taking his eyes away from the ninja, Kamui asks. "Who are you?"

"My name is Saizo. I've come to claim your life... Destroy them!" then the ninja vanishes through the thin air.

"Above you!" Robin warns when he spotted the ninja suspended in the air, blade ready to strike.

Suddenly, a warhorse rushes to stand in front of Kamui. The rider used his sword to block the fatal strike of the ninja. The sudden appearance of the rider surprises everyone.

"What!?" Saizo has to jump away from the new arrival after his failed attack. "This must be their real commander..." he addresses the troops. "Stand your ground!"

The rider in black armor, with blonde locks, and wearing a crown, looks at the twins. "What's going on here, Kamui? Corrin?"

"Xander!" Kamui gasps.

"Xander! How did you know we were in trouble?" Corrin asks, grateful for the older brother's arrival.

The remaining three siblings then appeared, all happy to see the twins are alright.

Robin looks at the five siblings interacting, then looks behind him. He could see the siblings brought along some soldiers with them.

"They came with some troops. Good." Gunter comments.

"So they're the Nohrian royal siblings. They're really close." Robin comments.

Suddenly, the purple-haired princess on her wyvern shouted in anger. "Who dares attack my beloved Kamui? I'll have their heads on a platter!" after smiling at Kamui, she sweeps and immediately cuts down two Hoshidans that were close in proximity.

"Hm?" Robin notices something from Hoshido's side is moving towards them and white, cloud-like matter is slowly creeping around.

"It looks like more Hoshidan reinforcements are on the way. Not only that, the fog comes and will soon envelop this place." Robin heard Xander comment, confirming his suspicions.

"Indeed... What should we do?" the younger, blonde brother asks.

"Well, Kamui and Corrin are safe, and the fort's condition has been evaluated. There's no reason to engage Hoshido further at this point, unless they decide to. Kamui, you take the lead with Gunter. We'll follow close behind after we deal with this nuisance..." Xander said while staring down the present Hoshidans.

Kamui nods his head in agreement. "Will do. Thank you, Xander. C'mon, everyone. Let's go." He lets Gunter go first then he follows behind. Felicia wanted to follow after him but waited for Corrin to leave first.

"Corrin, we have to leave." Robin said.

"Please be careful." Corrin calls out to her siblings before leaving. Robin quickly follows behind her, then the two servants.

"Don't worry. We will!" calls out the blonde girl with pigtails as the twins and their small group retreats.

* * *

On the middle of the bridge, Gunter was ahead of the twins with Robin following behind them. Kamui looks back then stops.

"Gunter, have you seen Felicia? I can't see her anymore." Kamui said, worry in his voice.

"Even Jakob is missing." Corrin said as she and Robin stops to look back. The servants following behind Robin are nowhere to be found. "Where could they be?"

"I'm sure they're right behind us. Now hurry up. I can't stand being on this bridge a moment longer." Gunter said.

Suddenly, out of the fog, a man appeared in front of Gunter. "Don't worry- you won't have to stand there much longer."

Kamui recognizes the voice. "Hans!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Gunter demands.

Hans just grins menacingly. "Less talk, more death."

The trio were stunned when Hans suddenly swings his ax at Gunter's war horse. Even with the armor, the ax cuts through it and causing the horse to bleed. Gunter tries to control his horse, but the animal continues frantically prancing from the pain. Hans struck again at the horse, then the planks underneath the horse's hooves. As the horse drops it's front hooves hard on the planks, it breaks. Rider and horse falls from the hole and down towards the Bottomless Pit.

"GUNTER!" Corrin screams as she grabs the ropes and helplessly looks down where Gunter fell, snapping the two men from their stunned reaction.

"Hans! Why are you doing this? Your own ally..." Kamui demands.

"Aww, did I knock your babysitter into the ditch?" Hans taunts. "Here- you can meet up with him at the bottom!" he said and prepares to attack.

Suddenly, a furious Corrin looks at Hans and raises her right arm above her head. Her action shocks Robin.

"What kind of... freak... are you?" a shocked and apprehensive Hans said.

When Hans spoke after, a startled Kamui looks back. Like Robin, he was shocked to see Corrin's right arm transformed into a long spear-like object.

"You'll pay for this!" Corrin said.

Kamui jumps away and Robin stays where he is as Corrin brings down her long arm like a whip, and it hits Hans on his shoulder. As Hans falter, Corrin's head transforms like a mask with antlers, then transforms her hands like a huge fist and knocks back Hans. Hans staggers backward before laying flat on his back. Corrin's right arm transforms again and would have ended Hans' life if Robin didn't place a hand on her shoulder.

"Corrin! Enough! He's beaten." Robin said while Kamui quickly grabs Hans by the throat and pointed his sword above Hans' face.

After Corrin calms down, Corrin reverts back to her human form and stood away without taking her eyes from Hans. Robin lets go of her shoulder and they both watch Kamui begin his interrogation.

"I want answers, Hans!" Kamui demands. "Why are you doing this? Why did you provoke the Hoshidans?"

"And why did you kill Gunter?!" Corrin said.

"Answer me!" Kamui said while he tightens his hold on Hans' throat.

"Kkk... Just following orders..."

"From whom?!"

"... King Garon's orders!" Hans answers.

This shocked Corrin and made her angrier. "What?! You lie!"

Kamui said nothing. His mind starts to process the information, without realizing he loosens his hold.

Seeing his chance, Hans punches Kamui's chin. While Kamui is stunned, Hans scrambles to his feet then kicks him in the stomach. Han's force is strong, it pushed Kamui back towards Corrin and Robin. Hans then makes his escape as the two help Kamui up.

"Come back here, coward!" Corrin shouts and would give chase if Kamui didn't put out his arm to stop her.

"It's too late. The fog has come and covered any visibility of him." Robin said when the fog slowly creeps towards them.

"Argh! How are we going to bring justice to Gunter?"

"A time of reckoning will come to him. You'll see." Kamui said. "I worry for Jakob and Felicia, but right now, we need to worry about ourselves."

Without warning, Corrin suddenly screams and outstretches her arm when an invisible force pulls her away from Kamui and Robin.

"CORRIN!" The men are going to chase Corrin when she is flung towards them. Both men are able to grab each of her arm when she bumps into them.

However, the invisible force is so strong when they find themselves flying in the air.

"AAAHHHHH!" and the three are thrown down the Bottomless Canyon.

As they continue to fall, they continue to hold onto each other. They look at each other's eyes, knowing that they won't survive. Then out of nowhere, they hear a woman's voice above them.

"My kin, my gods, my blood... Dragons grant me strength! Great Moro, I beseech you!"

A blinding, white light shines above them. When the light faded, they look up to see a creature of red and blue with an orb coming towards them.

"Quickly! Grab on tight!" the creature said as it goes below them.

The trio did. Once they grabbed hold onto the orb, the creature puts more effort to fly away from the Bottomeless Pit. The weight of the three passengers slow down their ascent. Nevertheless, the creature didn't complain. The trio then looks at the creature.

"Your voice..." Corrin trails off.

"Lilith? Is that really you?" Kamui asks.

"Yes, I am Lilith." the creature answers.

"What... ARE you?"

"Lord Kamui, Lady Corrin... I knew this day would come eventually. This may come as a shock, but I am not a human."

"Well, we can see that."

"Lilith, are you a dragon?" Corrin asks.

"Yes, this is my true form." Lilith said. "Both of you seen it before. Do you remember? That strange bird you rescued in the barn..."

Kamui and Corrin are surprised by the revelation. All of them are almost out of the pit, just flying above it.

"That... was you...?" Kamui asks.

"It was. Once I recovered, I was able to take human form. Both of you were kind to me that I decided to remain a human that I might serve you. But now I have used a power that goes beyond the capacity of a human body. I will not be able to return to that form. I don't mind, though. The most important thing to me is that both of you are safe..."

"Careful! We're flying too near the clouds!" Robin warns.

While they talked, they didn't realize that they continue to fly upward near the dark clouds. Then lightning strikes at Lilith. Lilith shrieks as they start to drop.

"Lilith! Be careful! Drop me if you must... I won't have you sacrifice yourself for me!" Kamui said.

Lilith quickly said a prayer. "First Dragons, I call on you. Grant us access to the astral plane!"

A light slowly bursts open near a cliff, then took form like a glowing, round door on the ground. Lilith steers herself towards the portal before the light blinded them.

* * *

Robin recovers first. He did a quick study of his surroundings. He notices that they're in a wide and flat field, with tall walls surrounding them. There are trees with pink blossoms, too. And it feels... divine. He knew then that they're in a different place.

"What just happened?!" Corrin said after she's on her feet. When she notices her surroundings, she's in awe. "Where... are we?" she asks Lilith.

"This is a world parallel to the one in which you live, Lady Corrin. It is known as the astral plane." Lilith answers.

"How were you able to get us here?" Kamui asks Lilith.

"The First Dragons have granted us the power to inhabit this dimension. Under their protection, we are safe here. Oh! Allow me to prepare a place for you to rest..."

Lilith then summons two tree houses from the ground. This astounded the twins.

Corrin still looks amazed. "Did... did you just- ?"

"... use a Dragon Vein?" Kamui completes the question.

"Yes. The power of the First Dragons flows freely in this realm." Lilith responds. "Be aware that space and time operate differently here as well..."

"I have so much to learn..." Corrin said, while Kamui nods his head in agreement. "Is there anyone else here?" she asks Lilith.

Lilith looks sad when she answers. "No, we are alone. There's no one left here..."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to invoke any bad memories."

Lilith smiles. "It's okay, Corrin. I'm not lonely as long as I have you and Kamui in my life. Oh, I was so focused on the two of you, I forgot about your companion." she adds.

"Oh! You're not the only one. I'm sorry, Robin... Robin, this is Lilith. She works, or rather, used to be our stable girl. Lilith, this is Robin. I wish I could tell you more about him, except he was alone and lost his memories when I found him."

"That is awful." Lilith sympathizes.

Robin laughs it off. "It is. But overall, I'm fine."

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that." Lilith smiles.

Kamui speaks up. "Before I forget, I would like to address something two things... Corrin, how did you find yourself flying around?"

Corrin looks worried. "I have no idea. All I know is, we were standing on the bridge. Next thing I know, I'm being tossed like a doll by an invisible force."

Robin is thinking of a likely scenario but shakes his head. "I really want to give this a doubt, but I don't believe Hans is capable of using magic."

Kamui narrows his eyes. "He must have an ally hiding in the fog while we confronted him. We have no definitive answer for that, so onto the next concern... Corrin, how were you able to... transfigure your arms and head?"

Corrin looks surprised. "Oh. Now that you mention it. I really don't know how."

Lilith tilts her head sideways. "Lord Kamui, what do you mean about transfigure?"

Kamui answers. "Corrin was able to make her arm change shape, like a twisted jousting lance. And her head looks like she was wearing a helm with no eye slits." He turns to Corrin. "I wonder how you were able to do that."

Corrin shrugs her shoulders. "I have no idea."

"... It happened after Gunter fell." Robin said. After he spoke, the twins become solemn.

Lilith is shocked. "Gunter... fell? You mean, in the Bottomless Canyon?... Oh, I didn't know. I wish I was able to save him. I'm so sorry."

"That's okay, Lilith. We... we need to accept what happened and move on." Kamui said.

"But we won't forget to give him justice!" Corrin said. After that, silence between them.

"... All of you must be feeling tired, after going through that ordeal." Lilith said to break the silence.

Kamui sighs. "Now that you mention it, I do feel tired. We need to rest our battered and wounded bodies. And spirits..."

"Yes. Let me prepare a place for Robin... Now, all of you should get some rest."

As the twins are far enough, Lilith then faces Robin.

"Hm? What's the matter, Lilith?"

"You. You seem... different." Lilith said as she contemplates him.

"Huh? How so?"

"There is... something in you that I can't quite put a finger on. Well, a claw in my case." Lilith sighs. "It's more of a feeling. I wish I could explain it, but I can't. Maybe I'm too exhausted and getting delusional, or the horrible news about Gunter still gives me quite a shock. Please don't be offended, Robin."

"Oh. Not at all. And thank you. You've done so much, expending your powers to save our lives. You deserve rest and recover, too."

His answer makes Lilith smile. "Thank you, Robin. Ah. Where are my manners. You should be resting. Here I am, stopping you for a chat. Please, have a good rest, Robin."

"Thank you, Lilith."

* * *

After the trio rested, they left their adobe. They were greeted by Lilith.

"How are all of you feeling? I know this is a lot to take in."

"Yes, it is. But I feel much better now. My wounds seem to have healed already..." Kamui said.

"And my mind is racing!" Corrin said cheerfully. "I have so many new questions about this world..."

Lilith smiles. "All in good time. For now, some business remains in the other world."

Corrin becomes serious. "Yes, you're right. We can't relax until we know everyone made it safely home."

Lilith nods her head in agreement. "Of course. There is just one thing all of you should know before going back. When I open the portal, all of you will return to the same location we came from. That means arriving on the Hoshidan border."

"And there may be soldiers lying in wait." Robin finishes Lilith's sentence.

Kamui nods his head. "We understand. We'll be ready for them."

"Very well. Then I will open the gate... Take care." Lilith said and opened the portal.

* * *

"Ah, we're back." Corrin said after the portal closes behind them. "But... where is everyone?"

"Remember what Lilith said about how time and space operates differently during our stay in the astral plane?" Kamui asks. "The battle must have passed long ago while we're away."

"Oh, right."

"Right now, we need to be careful."

"Yes." Robin said. "This fog hasn't dissipated since we were gone, and is obscuring our vision. Let me do a quick survey so I'll know what our next step is."

"Good idea. Let me assist you." Kamui said.

"And I'll... stay here, I think." said Corrin. She did as she said, watching the two men take a few steps away from her place.

"Kamui." Robin calls out. "You're getting too far. Slow down- "

"You're mine, Nohrian!" a shout said, catching the trio by surprise.

"Huh!?"

Robin and Kamui turn towards where the voice came from and they saw someone behind Corrin.

"Corrin!" the two men run towards Corrin but they're too late. The perpetrator hits Corrin behind the head and she falls forward.

Robin reaches Corrin first and have to bend a knee so he can catch her before she hits the ground. He cradles her in his arms, and he sees she's unconscious.

"Robin, we're surrounded." Kamui said.

Robin looks at Kamui. He sees him with his sword drawn, while the enemy outnumbers them. A woman with red hair comes forward.

"Well, we meet again." said the woman.

"I remember you. Your name is Rinkah, isn't it?" Kamui asks.

"Hmph. Yes, I am Rinkah from the Fire Tribe." Rinkah said. "If I were you, I'd surrender. As you can see, we outnumber you and you're down with one person."

Kamui looks at the Hoshidans. After that he tries to catch Robin's eyes. Robin looks at him, then transfers his attention on the unconscious Corrin. When Robin looks back and shakes his head, Kamui sighs and sheaths his sword.

"We surrender." Kamui said as he raises his arms in surrender. His expression shows his displeasure.

Rinkah smirks. "Wise decision... Take their weapons."

Robin thrusts his sheathed sword towards the Hoshidan first before he gently arranges Corrin's position. With her head resting against his shoulder and her arms on top of her stomach, Robin then stands up as he carries her in his arms. His expression is serious.

"She's unconscious, and I can't use her sword while she's in my arms." Robin reasons with the Hoshidan that tries to take away Ganglari. "And Kamui has sense not to cause trouble."

"He's right." Kamui answers. "Leave the weapon be. We have no intention of escaping. It will be foolish to fight all of you."

Rinkah doesn't look impressed but she relents. "Fine. Leave the weapon... All right. Start marching."

Robin and Kamui stayed silent as they marched with the Hoshidans. And throughout that, Robin never complained of tiredness as he carried Corrin in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : I HAD FUN WRITING THIS PIECE. IT JUST... FLOWED. SO, WHY NOT POST IT RIGHT NOW? ENJOY!**

* * *

The trio were brought into a valley settlement where they are placed under house arrest, with Rinkah serving their only jail warden. As they promised, Kamui and Robin never made trouble, as long us they and Corrin are together. While Corrin lay unconscious on the wooden floor, Kamui and Robin are leaning their backs against the sliding door panels.

"Even before Corrin wakes, I can guess what will happen next." Kamui said.

"Better keep it to yourself then. I'll do the talking when your sister awakens." Rinkah answers.

"I suppose that's a wise decision." Kamui then turns to Robin and notices his silence. "Robin? Is something the matter?"

"It's been hours since we got here and yet, Corrin has not awaken. I'm getting worried."

"I wish you didn't say that. Now you made me worry. However, I have faith my sister will pull through. You'll see. Have faith, Robin."

"She's waking up." Rinkah suddenly said.

Corrin stirs. When her eyes opened, she sees a rooftop. Confused, she sits up. Within her vision, she sees Kamui who looks relieved. "Brother."

Robin left his corner and bends on one knee near Corrin's side. "Corrin? You alright?"

Corrin turns to Robin. "I think so."

"I knew you'd be okay." Kamui quips.

Corrin turns to Kamui. "Where are we? I remember someone shouting..." she gasps when she spots Rinkah.

Rinkah smirks. "Sorry about the bump on your head."

Corrin recognizes her. "It's you! From the Flame Tribe, right? Where are we?"

"Yes. I am Rinkah. You're in the Flame Tribe village within Hoshido's territory." Rinkah answers. "And I'm going to hand the three of you over to the Hoshidan authorities."

Corrin's eyes widen in surprise. When she looks at Kamui's and Robin's solemn faces, she thinks the worse. "I see. I suppose they'll want to hear an explanation for the unprovoked attack. And then they'll probably execute us." she calmly said.

Rinkah smirks. "Heh. I don't think so."

Corrin gasps. "Gods... they're here already, aren't they?"

Rinkah becomes serious. "Yes. It's time to go."

Rinkah escorted the trio outside. Meeting them is only one person; a ninja in green garb and green hair. Robin is about to comment why there's only one official going to escort them when Corrin comments first.

"I know you. You were with Rinkah before."

"You're right." Kamui said. "We meet again. Kaze, right?"

The ninja smiles. "Yes. I'm glad we found you," he bends one knee. "Prince Kamui, Princess Kori."

"You are? Wait, am I missing something?" Kamui said when he and Corrin were caught off guard by Kaze's action.

"Princess Kori? Me? What are you talking about?!" Corrin said. "My name is Corrin, not Kori!"

Kaze stands up. In a polite tone, he speaks. "If I offended you, forgive me. But please, come with me. All will be explained."

The twins look at each other before facing Kaze, Kamui looks serious while Corrin suspicious. Both nod in agreement.

"Very well. Lead the way." Kamui said.

* * *

They reach the capital of Shirasagi. The place is more colorful than the villages they passed by. Bright hues of red, pink, and white are the theme of the place. And the trees that they learned are cherry blossoms beautify it more. Robin could see the place has similarities to the astral plane, except over there is more grandeur and not crowded than here. He looks at the twins' reaction to the place. Corrin looks more reserved while Kamui seems to reflect. Either way, they're going to the tallest building in the city. Pretty big for a house of authorities. Yet, the more they traverse the corridors of the palace, Robin suspects that they're going to meet the higher authorities of all Hoshido.

Standing in the middle of the throne room, a tall man and the same age as Xander; with long, brunette hair; and adorned in red armor and white robe; his arms folded in front of his chest. He smiles when they come in view. Kaze leads Kamui and Corrin in front of the samurai, while Rinkah sets Robin to step aside with her.

"Welcome back, Kaze. Good work." said the man. "And good to see you again, Rinkah."

Kaze bows. "Thank you, Lord Ryoma." then joins Rinkah and Robin, leaving the twins to face the man named Ryoma.

"Did... did you just say Lord Ryoma?" Kamui asks after the twins' surprise.

"Yes, this is the high prince of Hoshido, Lord Ryoma." Rinkah explains.

Kamui and Corrin look at each other, like communicating through telepathy, before facing the high prince with a brave front. "... I see." was all Kamui said.

Ryoma studies the twins. Kamui narrows his eyes. Corrin however, just wanted to get this over with.

"What are you waiting for? If you're going to execute us, please get it on with it." Corrin said rather rudely. When she spots Robin within her peripheral, she toned down. "However, spare our companion. He's innocent in this debacle."

While the stand off between prince Ryoma and the twins are going on, a woman arrives. She has long, black hair, dark eyes and a beauty mark near the side of her lips. She looks serene and regal in her white dress. Her eyes turn into wonder as she spies the twins.

The woman places a hand near her heart as she looks at the twins with disbelieving eyes. "I cannot... it is really the two of you..." she said, startling the twins.

Corrin frowns. "I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

The woman slowly smiles, happiness blooming in her face. "Oh, I've missed both of you so much! Come here, Kamui, Kori. My sweet children!" she shortens the distance between them and hugs the twins. The twins were caught off guard, they weren't able to push her right away.

Robin is surprised by the woman's words. He studies the expression of the twins. Kamui's face shows his consternation, like trying to absorb and process what's going on right now. Corrin meanwhile, her face shows incredulity. She's the first one to break away from the embrace and backs away.

"Your sweet children?! What are you talking about?" Corrin said with an outburst that surprises everyone. "That's not possible! And my name is not Kori! It's Corrin!"

The woman looks hurt but she tries to soothe her with an explanation. "Oh, my poor Kori. It's a sad story. When the two of you were very young, you were abducted by forces from Nohr... I am your mother, Mikoto. All this time, I didn't know if I'd ever see the two of you again!"

The revelation that the woman named Mikoto said that she's their mother shock the twins. Corrin remains in denial. "But King Garon is my father! And my name is Corrin! None of what you're saying makes sense!"

Ryoma suddenly speaks up. "It must be quite a shock, but I assure you that she speaks the truth. I am your older brother, Ryoma."

Corrin vehemently shakes her head. "No, no, no... Xander is my older brother! Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my siblings..."

The mention of the royal Nohrian siblings make Ryoma frown. "Are those the Nohrian royals? They're not your real family. I still remember the day the two of you were taken. In those days, there was a tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but no full-blown war. Not until King Garon lured King Sumeragi- our father- to Cheve under false pretenses. He said it was for a peace conference. Ha! His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood. And to make matters even worse... he kidnapped the two of you."

Corrin's eyes widen a bit then becomes serious. She also lost her outburst. Still, she remains opposed to their tale. "No. That's just not possible..."

"You really don't remember any of this? Not even a single memory?"

Corrin shakes her head then looks away. "No. Honestly, I have only the vaguest memories from my early childhood..." her brows furrow in trying to remember a past before she speaks again. "There are times when I can sense something beneath the surface... A blurry image."

"Like a stone at the bottom of a lake, shimmering and ethereal." Kamui suddenly said. Unlike Corrin, he looks solemn, like he reconsiders the stories that Mikoto and Ryoma said. "Corrin and I share the same circumstances. But that's it. Nothing of substance." he ends, which Corrin nods in agreement.

Ryoma's frown turned to understanding. "Well, I can't imagine the Nohrian royals would share much of your past with you. I know this is a lot to take in."

A Hoshidan bursts in the throne room. He quickly bends his knee in front of Ryoma. "Lord Ryoma! I have an urgent message. We're under attack from the north!

Ryoma's eyes widen. "No! Hinoka and Sakura are in that area right now!"

"Yes, milord. I've been told that they're working to help evacuate the villagers."

"Very well. We'll need to provide support. I'll leave immediately." Ryoma said. After the messenger left, Ryoma looks as the twins. "Kamui, Kori- Corrin." he quickly corrects himself when he sees Corrin's frown. "Will the two of you come with me? I want the two of you to see the truth with your own eyes."

The twins look at each other before agreeing.

* * *

It took them hours to finally arrive to the area. Robin observes that on the north and west are snowy hills.

"What are those? They don't look human." Robin said to himself as he spies hulking human-like creatures on top of the hills. He observes that these monsters are focused on the sky knight flying above a certain area, farther in the north-west. He assumes that's where the sisters they're going to rescue are. With the sky knight staying within that small area, he guesses something happened to the other sister.

"Kamui, Corrin. Take a look around." Ryoma said. "This is treacherous region for battle. It's important to scout ahead and look for any troublesome areas."

Rinkah comes back. "The soldiers have evacuated the villagers, Lord Ryoma."

Kaze approaches the twins. "I hope it doesn't come to this, but I've brought some Vulnerary for all of you. Please use it as necessary, my lieges." After that, he gave one to Robin.

"Corrin, do you sense it?" Kamui said.

"Yes. Dragon Veins." Corrin answers.

Kamui went north where the nearest Dragon Vein is. When he activates it, a ball of fire appears and disintegrates the nearby hill. Same goes for Corrin, the western hill also melted. The monsters standing on top of it were not harmed.

"Well done, Kamui, Corrin." Ryoma praises.

"Looks like I successfully diverted their attention towards us. And I think it's better we go through north." Kamui said.

"As you say."

The monster comes lumbering at Kamui and ready to punch him, which Kamui dodges. It never escapes Kamui's notice that the Faceless is slow but can deal a lot of damage as the ground shook when the monster hits it. Kamui then slashes the monster's chest twice before Ryoma steps in to finish it.

"Their skin and muscles are too thick to cut through. I need to do two or three hits to deal a fatal blow." Kamui said after he killed his second opponent.

"It must be the bronze sword you're using. Either way, what matters most is these monsters die." Ryoma replies.

"Did you see that? The entire hill just disintegrated! Is that the power of a Dragon Vein? I had no idea..." Rinkah said after Kamui and Corrin used the Dragon Veins.

"To harness the ancient dragon powers is truly a magnificent gift. Yet I wonder if even the royals wield that power can fully control it..." Kaze said. "Still, strategically using Dragon Veins could be the key to this rescue. Come, we need to move. You go with Lord Kamui. I'll go with Lady Corrin."

Robin agrees with Kaze. He has to stop Corrin from further melting the other mountain just west of them after they dispatched two Faceless.

"Hold, Corrin! Better not keep using the Dragon Veins."

"How come? We can have easy footing when the land is flat."

"Same goes for the enemy. Look ahead and study the area."

Corrin did. "Oh. If I keep disintegrating hills westward, those things will reach the sisters in no time. We won't be able to save them."

"Exactly. The hills are the only things delaying them from reaching the sisters. Kamui chose a better path by going around from the east and removing hills that he deems necessary."

"I understand... What if I use the Dragon Vein to remove that hill north of us? I think with our nearby presence, those things will be distracted from stopping Kamui."

"Good plan." Robin said and Kaze nods in agreement.

Corrin used the Dragon Vein just north of them. When the land becomes flat, the six monsters on top of it stop moving north-west and turns to face the trio.

"Their attention is upon us. Get ready, guys." Corrin said.

While Corrin and her companions engage in battle, Kamui and company are almost done finishing their current enemies.

"Hold strong, Sisters! I'm coming for you!" Ryoma said after slaying his opponent.

"Another hill. If I use the Dragon Vein to remove this, those monsters will immediately swarm them. What should I do?" Kamui said. He made his decision. "Ryoma, Rinkah. I'm going to risk this. We better move swiftly."

Kamui used Dragon Vein to remove the hill. After the hill becomes flat, Ryoma and Rinkah immediately charge to attack the monsters within reach. Two monsters were able to reach the sky knight. Kamui and company finish off their opponents before rushing to save the sister. However, it looks like the sky knight is able to hold her own. She avoided the monsters' attacks and finishes them off with powerful strokes of her steel nagita.

Ryoma goes running towards the red-head sky knight. "Hinoka! Are you alright?"

The sister named Hinoka smirks. "Yeah, we're fine. It takes more than a few dozen eight hundred pound monsters to bring me down!"

While the two talked, Kamui approaches the pink-haired shrine maiden.

"Hey. Are you okay? We're here to help."

The maiden is startled by his sudden appearance. She gets flustered when she speaks with him. "Oh! Th-thank you so much. Yes, we're okay." the hill south of her melted, revealing the other monsters and Corrin's party. "... For n-now."

Kamui smiles. "Excellent. I think we have things under control at the moment. But please stay back for the time being. We'll take care of the rest of the monsters." Then leaves to deal with the remaining monsters.

"Yes, of c-course. Oh. I didn't even get a chance to ask his name..."

Kamui rushes towards the monster that Kaze and Corrin successfully wounded. Kamui jumps and did a downward slash on the wounded monster's back. The monster died and it disappears like smoke. Kamui looks up and sees Kaze and Corrin engage with another monster.

"Look out!" Kaze shouts to Kamui.

Kamui turns his head to look behind him and sees a huge fist coming towards him. He knew he's not fast enough to dodge the attack, nevertheless, he attempts to raise his sword to block it. That is when Robin jumps in front of him. Kamui is amazed when Robin slashes the fist of the monster with the bronze sword, like slicing through soft butter, using only one hand and never faltering from his combat stance. The monster screams in pain as parts of it's fingers, then half of the hand, falls off. Before the parts reach ground, Robin jumps and slices the monster's head off it's shoulders with ease.

Robin lands on his feet like a cat as the monster turns to smoke. "Are you alright?" He asks Kamui.

"Yes. Thank you." Kamui replies.

Robin smiles then his attention shifts to Corrin and Kaze. "Good. But the battle is not over yet."

Kamui nods his head in agreement. "Right. Let's go."

* * *

Once the few stragglers were gone, the rescue team approach the sisters.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Ryoma asks the pink-haired shrine maiden.

"Yes, Big Brother." replies Sakura. She turns to Kamui, Corrin and Robin, and bows her head. "Thank you so much for coming to our aid." she said after she bows. "Those monsters would have caused a lot more damage if you hadn't come. I have to ask... Who are you?"

Kamui first speaks. "Oh, my name is-"

"His name is Kamui." Hinoka interrupts, looking at Kamui like she has seen a ghost.

"Er, yes. Nice to meet you properly."

Hinoka then turns to Corrin. "And her name is Kori."

Corrin frowns. "It's Corrin, not Kori."

Sakura looks at her older sister with worry. "Hinoka, are you okay?"

Hinoka doesn't seem to hear Sakura when she approaches the twins. "Finally... after all these years... I... I've missed you so much." she hugs them and tries to control her emotions. "S-sorry..."

Ryoma starts to explain to the uneasy twins. "Hinoka was so attached to the two of you when you were little. When you were taken from us, she cried for months. One day, she stopped crying and picked up the naginata. And I will say... if you ever find yourself facing the business end of her weapon... you will soon be filled with major regrets about your life decisions. She vowed to bring the two of you back to us someday... And now here are both of you are."

Hinoka lets go of the twins and smiles at them. "I'm sorry, Kamui, Kori. I'm not usually this emotional. But I'm just so happy to have the two of you back." she then goes back to her tough character. "Take that, Nohrian scumbags! We win, you lose!"

"Wait... is this really Kamui and Kori?" Sakura asks.

Corrin huffs indignantly. "Must I always correct people that my name is NOT Kori? My name is Corrin."

Ryoma shakes his head when Hinoka is about to protest. "Yes. I know it's big news. I'll fill you in on the whole story later. For now we should return to the castle before Nohr deploys more monsters. Everyone, let's head home!"

"What were those things anyway?" Kamui asks.

"They're known as the Faceless. Creatures with no will of their own. Created by Nohrian mages." Ryoma replies.

"I call 'em dead meat. But they're the only thing Nohr can throw at us right now." Hinoka adds. "Our mother, Queen Mikoto, put up a magical barrier around our kingdom. Regular enemy soldiers find themselves without the will to fight upon crossing it. So long as Mother is able to keep the barrier up, Nohr can't invade Hoshido."

"That's why Nohr sends those... things. They have no souls- no will of their own. That's why they are able to penetrate the barrier and terrorize our borders."

This surprises Kamui. "What?"

"But... the Nohrians wouldn't send monsters to terrorize innocent people..." Corrin protests.

Hinoka harrumphs. "Of course they would. They're pure evil. Sometimes the Faceless even turn on the mages who created them. But the Nohrians don't care. They're willing to sacrifice their own just to hurt others. I'll never forgive them for that, or for stealing the two of you away. They'll pay for all the suffering they've caused!"

Corrin frowns. "I can't believe it..."

* * *

Days passed, Mikoto invites the twins with her. Robin chose not to come along, reasoning that it's a family matter and they need to get to know their mother. Corrin disagreed after experiencing the disastrous meeting with the younger brother, Takumi: The twins are okay with the other three siblings. Only Takumi has been difficult, distrust with them evident. Still, Corrin respected Robin's decision and tagged along with Kamui and Mikoto.

Mikoto gladly shows the twins the hallways they used to run through and telling them their childhood stories. The twins listen to Mikoto's ramblings as she showed them around. The difference are Kamui is quite receptive and Corrin is not.

"And this is your old room." Mikoto cheerfully said.

The room does look like a child's room: papers strewn everywhere, two unmade tatami beds that looks too big for children, toys, and children clothes.

Corrin looks down as she accidentally steps on a paper on the floor. "And what's this?" She asks with disinterest.

"Oh! That's a picture you drew when you were a little girl. This is your father, this is me, and that's you and Kamui. It's so cute!" Mikoto said.

Corrin just sighs impatiently.

Mikoto didn't notice and continues to talk. "Over here is you favorite blanket, Kamui. You always dragged this with you wherever you go. You're so cute when you chase your big brother around!" she gives a sad smile. "We couldn't bear to touch a thing in this room after the two of you were taken. If we put things away, it would have felt like giving up." then she becomes cheerful. "Both of you've grown so much. I can't believe how handsome and beautiful both of you are!"

"I'm afraid I still don't remember anything." Corrin said rather rudely.

Mikoto didn't miss Corrin's tone. "Oh?"

Kamui quickly intervenes. "We... we just don't know how to respond to your stories. We do believe we could be your children... but everyone here simply feels like a stranger to us."

Mikoto sadly looks at the apologetic Kamui and churlish Corrin. "I understand, Kamui, Corrin. Please don't worry about it."

"I'm so sorry. Here you are, maybe our real mother, and we don't feel anything..."

Mikoto shakes her head. "Please. It makes sense. You spent your whole childhood in Nohr. I'm sure you were quite sheltered. You will need time to think all of this through and search your soul. But I hope that someday we can be a family again... For now, please make yourselves comfortable. Explore the castle, or stroll the grounds outside. You'll be safe here."

After she leaves the twins to themselves, Corrin turns to Kamui. "What was that about? I'm capable of answering for myself."

Kamui's displeasure is evident. "I know you've been petulant since the first day we're here yet you showed respect while we interact with them, even when Takumi receives us negatively. Today, your boorishness is palpable. Where is that decorum gone from? Why the sudden change of behavior?"

Corrin harrumphs. "I don't like how she tries her hardest to make us remember our supposed childhood memories here. It's annoying..."

"Corrin, I also feel the same way as you. But you should've been more careful on how you act and speak."

"I was trying. But today is too much. Telling us stories to make us feel a connection to it."

"I know. But when I hear their stories, I think there is some truth to them. The efforts she's done to make us remember that she's our mother-"

"You're starting to call her 'mother'! You believe them?"

"I said there is some truth to their stories!" Kamui answers back, voice raising. "It's evident she loves us. So do our siblings, even when Takumi doesn't act civilly around us. But can't you see I also don't feel any connection nor remember anything about this place? Or them? ... What I'm trying to say is act civilly!"

Corrin is getting mad. Yet her eyes widen in surprise and they become downcast. Her tone also changes. "I-I'm sorry. You're right. It's just ... It's hard... I don't know what to do." she softly said and turns away.

Kamui is caught off guard of Corrin's admission. He sighs heavily and he also turns his head away. After a long pause, he turns to face his sister. He calls her name softly. When she turns to face him, he starts to speak calmly.

"I understand, I really do, Corrin. But all I ask is act civilly and take everything in a pinch of salt. Though, right now, this revelation is troubling us and we're not on the same page."

"What shall we do? It looks like we don't have answers to our dilemma."

"Our emotions are running high, too... Maybe we should split for now. We might come up with a solution."

"... I guess that's the best way."

* * *

Dusk comes and Kamui finds himself on an open field, lost in thought and all alone.

"Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura and Queen Mikoto... My Mother..." he thought aloud.

 _"~You are the ocean's gray waves...~"_

Kamui's attention is caught by a woman's lovely voice echoing in the air, enchanting him. "Hm? What a beautiful song..."

 _"~Destined to seek...~"_

Kamui starts to trace where the voice is coming from.

 _"~Life beyond the shores... Just out of reach...~"_

Kamui arrives at a lake. He sees a cerulean-haired woman in a white dress, her back facing him, walking towards the edge of the dock while singing the rest of her song.

 _"~Yet the waters ever change... Flowing like time...~"_ she spreads her hands wide. _"~The path is yours to climb...~"_

When Kamui moves a bit closer, he must've made some noise because the woman is startled and looks back at him. Wide, amber eyes become serious when they settle upon him.

The pretty woman leaves her spot in the dock and walks towards land where Kamui is standing. "Yes?"

"Er, hello." Kamui said politely with a smile. "I'm sorry to bother you. I just got lost in your singing. There's something about that song that captivated me..."

The songstress studies him before speaking. "You must be Prince Kamui."

Kamui blinks, his facial expression becoming neutral. "Yes. And you are?"

"I am Azura. A former princess of Nohr."

Her admission startles him. "Former? I don't understand. If that were true, surely I would have heard of you. I grew up with the Nohrian royal family..."

"I'm afraid I've been here a long time. After you were taken by the Nohrians, the Hoshidan forces retaliated. They tried desperately to get you back, but they failed again and again. However, I wasn't as heavily guarded. Hoshidan ninja easily kidnapped me. I suppose we've both been hostages for most of our lives..."

"Gods... I'm so sorry."

Azura smiles. "No, it's okay. I may technically be a hostage, but I've lived a happy life. The people of Hoshido have accepted me as one of their own. Even Queen Mikoto treats me as if I were her daughter."

"Does she? Hmm..."

"Did something happen between you and Queen Mikoto?"

"No. I just... I just don't know what to do. She seems perfectly lovely, but I don't feel any connection to her. But she loves me. And so do all my blood siblings- who I've just met."

"I understand. If I were to return to Nohr, I suspect I'd feel the same way."

"Do you think you could start over there? Live a new life among strangers?"

"No." Azura answers without hesitation. "Given a choice, I would prefer to stay here in Hoshido. Queen Mikoto is a peace-loving ruler. King Garon is not."

Kamui contemplates what Azura said. "... I see."

"So, Kamui... what are you going to do?"

Kamui turns his head away. "I don't know. For now, I'm just going to spend some time thinking."

Azura studies him again. "Don't you have a twin sister, too? I believe she prefers to be addressed as Princess Corrin."

Kamui turns to face her. "Yes. It's her identity for a long time. She keeps correcting anyone who address her with a name she never recognizes."

"I understand. I too, would also do the same. Where is she now?"

"We had a quarrel. Then went on our separate ways before we meet again."

"Time passed by already. I think it's time to reunite with her."

"Yes. You're right. Azura, would you come with me?" Kamui suddenly asks. "I think Corrin will want to meet you, too."

Azura smiles and nods her head. "Sure. I have nothing else to do. Maybe along the way, we can talk some more."

Her answer makes Kamui smile back. "That would be great."

* * *

While Kamui was contemplating, Corrin was also thinking and wandering by herself before she stops on a flat field. She bows her head in defeat.

"*sigh* I can't stop thinking about Xander. Or Camilla, Leo, and Elise..." When she looks straight, she notices something on the horizon. "Wait. What's that...? *gasp*" and she rushes forward.

On the field lies Robin, unconscious and has a bruise on his forehead. Corrin immediately drops to her knees and starts shaking his shoulders.

"Robin? Robin?" a tinge of panic in her voice.

"Urrgh... Huh? Corrin?"

"*relieved sigh* Oh, gods. You scared me. Let me help you up."

"Thank you, Corrin." Robin said after they got on their feet.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Robin said with a smile.

"What happened?" she becomes angry. "Did someone attack you? I'll find those who are responsible and make them pay!"

"It's fine, Corrin. No need to get worked up." Robin reassures her quickly to calm her.

"Okay then. But tell me how did you end up- Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Hm? Looking at you like what?"

"Like you're... confused."

"Oh. No, not like that. I'm wondering."

"I don't understand."

"Corrin, this place. It is a wide open space but you manage to find me. How were you able to do that?"

"Oh. Well... I was lost in thoughts. I hope that makes sense."

"Ah. It does. I was lost in my own thoughts, too... With you and Kamui away, Rinkah nor Kaze aren't around, and the royals are beyond the boundaries for me to converse with, I was all alone. But I was inspired by you and Kamui to try recovering buried memories. With security here so lax, I get to spend most of the day thinking deeply while walking aimlessly. Sadly, nothing comes up. It remains like a blank canvas."

"Oh, gods. I'm so sorry. I have forgotten about your situation. I'm glad you didn't lose your memory when I found you. And next time, I'll make sure you're tagging along with me and Kamui."

"It's not really necessary that I can come with you wherever you go, but thank you for your concern, Corrin. Ha ha. By the way, how did your day with the queen go?"

Corrin sighs exasperatedly and looks away in shame. "It... didn't go well." when Robin remains silent, she faces him but her eyes are downcast. "I was being rude and Kamui was disappointed with me. We had an argument and we decided to go separate ways for a while."

"I see. Did it work?"

"Sort of." She faces him with worry. "It's just that, I don't know what to do... My blood family said my true name is Kori, and they're trying their best to make me and Kamui remember our early childhood years and feel at home. Yet, it's not working. All I know is I am who I am today, and I can't stop thinking about my siblings in Nohr, as they're the only ones I feel a connection with. But when my blood family talks about the day me and Kamui were taken, blurry images will flash through. Kamui somehow reconsiders their stories true. And I... find it hard to believe it."

"Your current name and the life you knew is in Nohr. Then you discovered that you were named differently and originally from Hoshido. And it's causing you internal conflict. It must be difficult to take it all in."

"What do you think I should do?"

"... Which identity do you wish to take? Something you knew for a long time or that you just learned?"

"I... I would prefer to be called 'Corrin'. It's the only identity I know and I wish not to change it ever."

"There you have it. Just be yourself, Corrin."

"Oh. Hm..."

"... You know... Spending all this time thinking by our own is becoming lonesome, troublesome and tiresome. And before the day ends, maybe sharing with me how it's like growing up in Nohr could make you feel better? And if you like, we can talk about many things that we can agree and disagree with while taking a stroll. How about it?"

Robin's suggestion mildly surprises Corrin, but it made her smile and nod her head. "Yes. I would like that. Oh! By the way, how did you end up getting unconscious?"

"I-It's nothing to worry about, Corrin. As you can see, I'm fine."

"Yes, I will worry about it, Robin. You better tell me right now because I won't let this matter rest."

Seeing Corrin's determined face, Robin sighs in defeat and relents. "I... was doing an experiment on how to remember."

"Oh. And how did this experiment work?"

"I, uh... struck my head against that branch...?"

Corrin owlishly looks at him. She looks on the ground and spots the branch Robin used. It's the size and thickness of an adult human's arm. She looks back at him incredulously.

"You hit yourself with that?!"

"Y-yes..."

"And you hurt yourself!"

"I know! I wasn't able to control my strength and force of my swing. And I got knocked out instantly... Can we let this rest? And please. Don't tell this to anyone, even your brother. I'm already embarrassed by just telling you."

Corrin sighs, then smiles sympathetically. "All right. But please, Robin. Don't do any self-harm, okay?"

Robin gives her a reassuring smile. "Ha ha. I can do that, Corrin."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: THIS WAS HARD. AFTER MANY TIMES I ALTER THE STORY, I HAVE FINALLY SETTLED WITH THIS. AFTER THIS, ON HIATUS... SO. ENJOY, FOLKS!**

* * *

The past few days were quite peaceful for the royal twins and Robin. Azura became close with the twins since she also shares the same circumstances with them. It is now known that the lost Princess should be addressed as Corrin, not Kori. Robin was suppose to stay away from the royal affairs, but Corrin is adamant that he is allowed to follow her and Kamui around for he knows no one here except the twins themselves. The Hoshidan royals, especially Queen Mikoto, were gracious to grant Corrin's request. Though Takumi insists that Kaze and Rinkah should watch over the 'spy'.

Today, Mikoto summons the twins to meet her in the throne room. When the twins, along with Robin and his watchers, arrive, they saw Mikoto standing beside the white throne. Mikoto gives them a gracious smile before speaking with her twins.

"Both of you look as if you're feeling better after a few days to yourselves."

Corrin studies Mikoto. She would have answered but Kamui beats her to it.

"We are, yes. Thank you for giving us the space we needed to think... Though I still have many questions, but at least now I have a few answers. " Kamui said with a smile.

"Of course. I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. How about you, Corrin?"

"Same as Kamui... Thank you for inquiring." Corrin answers in a respectful monotone.

"That's good to hear... If both of you wouldn't mind, I have a small favor to ask. Would any of you try sitting on the throne for a moment?"

The perplexed twins face each other before looking back at Mikoto.

"Why would we do that?" Corrin asks.

Mikoto looks at the throne before looking back at the twins. "Well... this throne is infused with the power of the First Dragons. It is said that those who sit on it regain their true form and mind. I thought if you sat on the throne, then perhaps-"

Kamui was listening attentively when Corrin interrupts. "Wait... Do you not trust us?"

"Corrin!" Kamui tries to hush his sister but failed.

"Do you think we are under kind of Nohrian spell?"

"No!" Mikoto quickly answers, pained by Corrin's accusation. "It has nothing to do with trust. I just wonder if the Nohrians have been sealing away your early memories... If so, maybe this special throne could help bring those lost pieces back. Those sweet memories of me and your siblings..."

Corrin catches Kamui's narrowed eyes darted towards her before she controls herself. "I see."

Mikoto looks sad as she walks towards the twins. "I'm sorry, Corrin, Kamui. I don't mean to push both of you toward something you don't want."

A man wearing spectacles comes forward. "Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. The ceremony is about to begin."

"Thank you, Yukimura." Mikoto graciously said. "Corrin, Kamui, you probably don't remember him, but this is Yukimura. He's one of our strategists and brightest leaders. We would be lost without him!"

Yukimura bows respectfully. "You are too kind, milady. Though in truth, I still have much to learn. That said, I am here to help in any way I can, Lord Kamui, Lady Corrin."

Mikoto smiles at the twins. "I'd like to make a public announcement about your presence here, my children. There have been rumors circulating about spies from Nohr infiltrating the castle. I would like to quash those rumors once and for all. Yukimura, is everything ready?"

"Yes, milady. People are beginning to gather at the plaza." Yukimura answers. On cue, the rest of the royal siblings come in and with them is Azura.

"Excellent. Thank you." Mikoto then faces the twins. "Kamui, Corrin, I've arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give the two of you a tour. I thought you might want to go get to know the area a little bit before this event. I need to speak with Yukimura first, but I'll meet you at the plaza soon."

"We'd be happy to show him around. Thank you, Mother." Hinoka cheerfully said.

Mikoto smiles and faces the cerulean-haired girl. "Azura, do you mind going with them as well?"

Azura bows respectfully. "Not at all. It would be my pleasure."

Kamui smiles upon hearing Azura's answer. "Thank you, Azura."

Azura smiles back at him. "Of course, Kamui."

Takumi just harrumphs.

"I can't wait to show you around! I think you'll l-love it here." Sakura said.

Kamui smiles. "Thank you, Sakura. A guided tour sounds like a great idea."

When their party left, the only ones left in the throne room are Mikoto, Yukimura, and Ryoma.

"I hope Kamui and Corrin are okay with all of this..." a worried Mikoto said.

Yukimura nods his head in agreement. "Yes, I can't imagine the position they're in. It's a lot to process. That said, I think their return is a message from the gods."

"A good message, I hope." Ryoma said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. After that invasion up north, I just feel uneasy. We should remain on high alert, if you ask me."

* * *

 ** _Kingdom of Hoshido: Shirasagi Town_**

Under the bright light of the sun, the town is bursting with liveliness. Stalls of wonderful food, games and souvenirs lined up the streets. People of different ages and walks of life milling around.

"Security is too light." Robin said as he and his watchers follow behind the royal siblings.

"What?" Rinkah asks.

"There are no presence of guards among this crowd of ordinary citizens."

"Well, there is no need to. Queen Mikoto's magic barrier will protect Hoshido from Nohr invasion."

"I know that. Still, rumors are sometimes half-truths. Spies in Hoshido mean that they know what is happening within Hoshido and they will report it to Nohr, and that shows some of your fellow country men are traitors." Robin continues to talk, neglecting the startle looks that Rinkah and Kaze have. "The public announcement of the lost royal twins is a major event. Do you think the enemy will not form a sinister plan? Yukimura should have installed patrols for security purposes."

"That's... hard to refute." Rinkah admits.

"Your reasoning is sound, Robin. But we must trust the queen and Yukimura." Kaze said. "For now, let us enjoy the festivities and keep the despoiling to ourselves. Do you wish to interrupt the enjoyment of the royal siblings?"

Robin looks at the royals, especially the twins. They are really having a great time, except for Takumi. Robin sighs. "Fine. I hope I was wrong with my skepticism." He concludes and continues to follow behind the royals.

An old woman calls for Kamui's attention. "Hey, young man! Would you like to try my world-famous roasted potatoes? They're delicious and nutritious! I guarantee you'll love 'em."

"Well... sure! Why not?" Kamui pays for the sweet potato and takes a bite. "Mmm... I've never tasted spices like these before. This is amazing!"

Corrin beams. "Really? I'll take one, too!"

Old woman laughs as she handed one for Corrin. When Corrin compliments the food, the old woman laughs and she winks at Kamui. "Told ya! Here, take an extra one on the house. Share it with your lady friend!"

Kamui accepts the free potato. "Well, thank you very much!" then gave the extra to Azura. "Here you go, Azura."

"Thank you, Kamui. Mmm, you're right. This is delicious."

Kamui looks around him in wonder. "Everyone really is friendly here. And it's so... bright... and open. It's quite a contrast from the fortress I grew up in."

"I'm glad you like it. Like I said, I've always been happy here." Azura said.

Takumi harrumphs in disagreement. "Just don't get too comfortable... BROTHER."

Everyone gets startled by Takumi's animosity. "Pardon me?"

"I don't trust you." Takumi replies. "And you. SISTER." he said to Corrin, who frowns back. "Shouldn't the two of you be heading back to Nohr soon?"

Azura looks worriedly at the younger brother. "Takumi..."

Takumi transfers his anger at Azura. "Hey, who said you could call me by name? You haven't earned that privilege either."

Kamui becomes serious. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Excuse me?"

"Azura has been in Hoshido for as long as Corrin and I have been gone. Shouldn't that be enough to consider her part of the family?"

"She has been a sister to you." Corrin said.

This made Takumi angrier. "I don't care. I don't trust either of you. I just wanted to tell you that to your face."

Sakura interrupts. "I apologize for Takumi's rudeness. He's a bit of a hothead. Anyway, how'd you like to try a sweet rice dumpling? It's a Hoshidan specialty!"

Kamui smiles at the youngest sibling. "I'd love to. Thanks, Sakura!"

"You're welcome!"

Corrin smiles with reminisce when she looks at Sakura. "You know, I'm very close with a girl in Nohr who's around your age."

"Oh? Is she your friend?"

"No. Actually, she's my- "

Hinoka interrupts. "All right, everyone. The ceremony is starting. Let's head to the plaza!"

The party passes through the crowd of citizens, heading towards the big statue of the Dawn Dragon. Waiting in the middle of the plaza are Ryoma, Yukimura and Mikoto. The queen motions the twins to join her in the middle of the plaza, while the two men join their party among the crowd. Kamui goes first, mostly taking most of the center. Corrin hesitates before she joins her twin, slightly off the center and apart from Kamui, wanting to be part of the crowd.

When the crowd sees the twins, they started to murmur. Mikoto gestures to keep quiet as the ceremony is about to start. When the noise settles, Mikoto thanks the crowd with a smile. She looks back at the twins, giving them a motherly smile.

While her back is against the crowd, a hulking figure in a hooded robe thrusts its way towards the front. The ordinary citizens find the behavior rude, but those who are trained in combat are alerted.

Robin however, noticed that this one is very different when the intruder extends its hand that looks like a translucent, purplish energy. He and the rest reacted too late when the sword Ganglari, that is tied in Corrin's side, flies toward it's hand. With the sword in hand, the intruder stabs the ground with it. The sword shatters as a dark miasma explodes in the plaza, the fragments flying in different directions. Those who are close within the proximity of the explosion are pushed back or went flying, together with the debris.

Kamui has the base of the statue behind him that prevents him from getting pushed back, while the others, including Corrin, were pushed back. After Kamui winces from the pain at his back, he sees some of the sword's fragments coming towards him. He makes a futile attempt to protect himself by raising an arm. He would have died if it wasn't for Mikoto, shielding him with her own body. Eyes widen in horror when Mikoto cries out of pain. He catches her before she hits the ground.

Mikoto speaks to Kamui between gasps of pain. "You were not hurt. Tell me you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Kamui croaks.

Mikoto smiles gratefully. "I'm so glad..." she said before closing her eyes and breath her last.

"Mother..." anguish in Kamui's voice.

Corrin gets up as the dust settles. "Kamui." she whispers before heading towards her twin. She spots Kamui on his knees, with Mikoto lying in his arms. Guilt and heartache swells up. "No..."

Sakura gasps when she also sees Mikoto. "Mother? MOTHER!" she starts to run towards them but Ryoma stops her.

Ryoma draws his sword and faces the intruder. "You..." and would attack when Corrin suddenly charges and tries to stab the intruder, but her attack missed and stabbed the ground when the intruder jumps back to avoid it. "Huh?"

"What the?!" Takumi said. "What happened to her?!"

 _'Corrin shape-shifted again. But she's more savage today. I hope her consciousness is still there.'_ Robin thought.

Robin looks on as the surprised survivors watch Corrin withdraws her twisted spear-like arm. Not only her head and arms were transformed, what is new to her is she sprouted two wings that look like scythes.

Corrin growls and lunges again at the intruder. The intruder gives a sinister chuckle as it teleports farther from the center of the plaza. Out of nowhere, dark smoke appears randomly around the area. Out of the smoke are figures of people.

"What the?! These are Nohrian warriors and dark mages. And they're Faceless!" Hinoka said. "The cruelty of Nohr against her own people truly has no bounds!"

As this was happening, they didn't notice Kamui's body producing dark power like flames. He screams as the power consumes him. Everyone turns to his direction, seeing him consumed by dark flames. When the flames disappeared, on Kamui's place is a massive creature that looks similar to Corrin's transformation. Only his is more beast than humanoid.

 _'Kamui... This is worse than Corrin's half-form!'_ Robin worriedly thought.

"Gods! What is that?!" Takumi said upon seeing the creature raises it's front hooves and roars.

"It's an ancient dragon. I never thought I'd see the day..." Ryoma said. "Takumi! Hinoka! Everyone, prepare for battle!" then runs toward where the intruder is.

After Robin studies the enemies, he has concerns regarding some of the Faceless' weapons.

"Kamui!" he hears Azura speaking. "A word of warning, if you can hear me. Watch out for enemies carrying Wyrmslayers! They're the type of blade designed to pierce dragon scales- and they work!" what she said confirms Robin's suspicions. "One more thing. My song can help you win this battle. Using it can give you another chance to attack or take cover in a pinch. Please don't hesitate to ask me for help!"

Robin then decided that Kamui will be alright when he sees him attacking the Facelss; following behind are Kaze, Rinkah, Azura and Sakura. Then he sees that Takumi, Hinoka and Yukimura engage some Faceless. Only Corrin is fighting two warriors by herself. He is relieved that she fought those who didn't use Wyrmslayers and rushes to aid her.

"Watch out for magical attacks, Kamui!" Sakura calls out after Kamui easily kills a warrior but is hurt by magic, then she heals him. "Your defense against physical attacks is strong but you'll need higher resistance to protect yourself against mages."

As Kaze and Rinkah are doing their best to protect Kamui from the magic users, with Azura and Sakura close behind, Robin notices that Corrin is determined to reach the perpetrator. Nevertheless, Robin continues to support and keep her safe.

Robin has no problem dealing with the magic users. Experience and instincts kicked in when he easily dodges magic attacks, sometimes swatting it like killing flies. Corrin then sweeps in to finish them off. Many Faceless are still coming their way, Robin concludes he and Corrin won't reach Ryoma in time. But he could see Kamui's dragon form moving towards Ryoma. Yet he can't help worry of what will Kamui do next when the battle is over.

The Faceless numbers slowly dwindle as Kamui easily kills those that come across his wrath. From afar, the rest of the Hoshidan army battles their way to reach the plaza. Kamui and his companions reach Ryoma and the intruder.

Even with it's facial features are hidden beneath the cowl, the intruder's guttural voice doesn't sound concerned. Rather, amused. "Show me... what you've got. Heh. Heh." it taunts. Even when the intruder is defeated by Kamui, it continues to taunt. "Heh... Urgh... Not bad. Heh. Heh. Heh..." then goes up in smoke.

When the battle is over, Corrin stops being aggressive yet continues to growl. But then Kamui roars, somehow triggering Corrin to act aggressively.

Robin stands in front of an agitated Corrin, ready to defend himself. "Corrin! I know you're in there. Please, control yourself. Corrin..."

 _~ You are the ocean's gray waves ~_

Robin and Corrin are surprised when a ring consisting of water with magical properties surrounds Corrin. Robin looks towards the singer. Not too far from him and Corrin, he sees Azura looking and singing to Corrin.

 _~ Destined to seek... Life beyond the shore... Just out of reach ~_

Azura's song has an effect on Corrin. Slowly, Corrin transforms back to her human form. When she's back to normal, the water surrounding her turns to mist.

Corrin falls on her knees and puts the heel of her palms against her temples. "... Uurgh."

"Corrin, are you all right?" Robin asks.

Corrin looks up to Robin, distress upon her face. "... I remember. Everything."

 _~ You are the ocean's gray waves... ~_

"Azura! No! Stop!" they heard Ryoma shout.

They turn to witness Ryoma running towards Azura as she continues to walk towards Kamui's dragon form. The magical water surrounding her and Kamui blocks Ryoma. Ryoma jumps back, he and the rest are forced to watch what will happen next.

"Is that... Kamui?" Corrin asks. She didn't speak again after Robin nods his head.

Azura continues to walk towards Kamui, trying to calm him down.

 _~ You are the ocean's gray waves... Destined to seek... Life beyond the shore just out of reach... ~_

Azura is filled with hope when her song is going through Kamui. Yet Kamui's dragon head shakes, then raises his claws to strike Azura.

Azura screams in pain and falls on her back. Sakura gasps and covers her eyes with her hands. Ryoma and the others can only watch helplessly, as Kamui grabs Azura by the throat and roars in her face.

 _~ Yet the waters... ever change... flowing like time... the path is... yours to climb... ~_

The last notes makes the water glow stronger and seem to finally clam down Kamui. Azura places her hand on top of Kamui's claw, and bravely looks at him as tears stream down her face. "Kill me if you want... but do it as yourself." She whispers as tears stream down her cheeks.

The eyeless dragon somehow seems to contemplate. Azura is relieved that the dragon slowly withdraws his claw around Azura's neck. The dragon looks up to the heavens and power surges outward his body, and slowly he transforms back to his human form.

Kamui is on his hands and knees, panting heavily after. He puts his hands on his temple and looks up to the skies. "Ughhh!... I... I finally remember! I remember..." he screams, the memories flooding him...

* * *

 _It was night time. King Garon appears with a battalion._

 _"Fire at will." he said._

 _The archers let loose their arrows. King Sumeragi stands his ground, his body acting as shield to protect young Kamui and Corrin. Witnessing their father getting hit by a volley of arrows is too much for their innocent minds, they shriek and look away but cannot block away each thud of the arrow hitting their father's body._

 _"I'm disappointed in you Sumeragi." they heard Garon speak. They see him approach Sumeragi. "That isn't one of my best plans." Garon then draws his sword and slays Sumeragi._

 _The children, so confused and traumatized as their young minds cannot process what was happening, screamed and looked away._

 _"Poor little things." they look up to see Garon standing in front of them. "Orphaned at such a tender young age." his hands going to grab hold of them. "The two of you are my children now."_

* * *

Kamui brings his fists down on the ground, gritting his teeth as the truth of his and Corrin's past hits him right through the heart. "My real father..."

"... died that night." Corrin finishes it for Kamui.

Kamui looks up and sees Corrin's sympathizing face, with her palm up so she can help him get up. Kamui takes the offer and stands up.

"Are you all right, Kamui?" Azura asks, her wounds already healed by Sakura.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just disgusted with myself." Kamui said, his tone matching how he feels. "Are you okay? I can't believe what I just did to you. It was like... I had no control over myself."

Azura offers him a consoling smile. "Please don't worry about it. That wasn't you. It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs in your veins."

Corrin is surprised of what Azura said. "Now that you mentioned that, I thought only the Nohrian royal family had dragon blood."

Ryoma answers. "The blood of the Dusk Dragon runs in the Nohrian royal family. And the blood of the Dawn Dragon runs through ours. But the two of you are special. Corrin, you may have an incomplete transformation, but that still shows the two of you have the ability to change form into dragons."

"I've heard of such a thing. But this is my first time seeing it in real life..." Azura said.

"... Never mind us. What happened to all the innocent people in town?" Kamui asks.

Kamui and Corrin sees the destruction caused by the Faceless invasion. Soldiers digging through the debris, rescuing survivors and retrieving the dead.

"I can't believe this." Kamui said. "The entire town... devastated. An hour ago these streets were filled with vendors and children and..."

Ryoma speaks up when Kamui didn't continue. "So you see, Kamui, Corrin. This is the work of the Nohrians. This is what they do." He looks at Corrin. "Let me guess. That sword you carried... was it a gift from King Garon?"

"... Yes." Corrin shamefully admits.

"He masterminded this whole thing. It's not your fault. He knew both of you would be captured and brought before the queen..."

"But why? Why would he do this?"

Kamui grits his teeth in shame. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't see it coming..."

"Your apology means NOTHING." Takumi said.

Corrin gasps while Kamui stays silent.

"The two of you! This is all your fault!" Takumi continues. "Mother is dead, along with countless others. And it wouldn't have happened if the two of you haven't showed up on our doorstep. You don't belong here!"

"Enough, Takumi!" Ryoma said.

Azura joins in. "Your words won't change anything. And besides- "

"Shut up, Azura!" Takumi said. "You're no different than Kamui and Corrin. An interloper."

That makes Azura stay silent.

Kamui somewhat understands Takumi's anger. "Takumi..."

"Don't speak my name. I don't ever want to see you and your sister again. Are we really to believe you and her have no idea this would happen?"

"Takumi, what are you saying?" Hinoka said. "Knock it off! You just saw Kamui and Corrin help us defeat those Nohrian soldiers!"

"Takumi, please. You must listen." Azura pleads. "Kamui is your brother and Corrin is your sister. If you don't trust me, that's one thing. But Kamui and Corrin are your own blood."

Takumi still refuses to listen. "Mother is dead. Thanks to them. They're not my brother and sister."

Corrin understands Takumi's grief because she has the same feelings as Takumi but opted to keep silent, afraid the tension will worsen. Kamui is more remorseful and understanding.

"I'm so sorry, everyone. We are so sorry." Kamui apologizes in behalf of Corrin, too. "We've brought nothing but pain to all of you. It would be better if we'd never come here- maybe we should just leave."

Yukimura steps in. "Please wait. I don't believe that's what Queen Mikoto would have wanted."

Takumi's hostility lessens, replaced with confusion. "What would you know about it, Yukimura?"

Ryoma feels the confusion, too. "What do you mean? Did she say something to you?"

Yukimura fixes his glasses before speaking. "I hate to deliver this news, but... Queen Mikoto foresaw her own death. This isn't your fault, Kamui, Corrin. King Garon set these events in motion. And the queen speculated that there may be an even darker force at work. She didn't know when or how death would strike, only it was certain. And there's one other thing. Please take a look at that statue."

Corrin is the first one to speak. "Is that... a sword?" she said after recognizing the object's shape sticking above the base of the destroyed Dawn Dragon's statue.

Ryoma recognizes it well. "It can't be..."

Yukimura nods his head. "It is. The divine sword Yato. Much like your weapon, Ryoma. The divine Raijinto... and your Fujin Yumi, Takumi... Yato may be wielded by only a singular warrior. One who is chosen by the blade itself. It is said that the Yato was forged to be the key to peace in our world."

Kamui looks at the sword with reverence. "The key to peace..." he whispers.

After Kamui spoke, the Yato suddenly detaches itself from its stone pedestal and flies straight towards Kamui.

Like expecting it, Kamui casually outstretches his sword hand. Yato's hilt meets the firm grip of Kamui's hand. Everyone around Kamui are amazed.

Corrin looks proudly at her twin brother. "Wow. Kamui!"

"The blade has chosen Kamui!" Ryoma said.

Takumi's hostility is finally gone, replaced with disbelief. "Impossible."

"Kamui, do you know what this means?" Hinoka asks.

Sakura notices that Kamui is focused on looking at the sword. "Kamui? Are you listening? Can you h-hear us?"

Kamui didn't respond. Instead, he raises the sword above him, like showing the world that the divine weapon has appeared to bring peace.

Kaze comes running and bends a knee. "Lord Ryoma! I have important news. A massive Nohrian force is gathering at our border."

Ryoma is furious. "This is the final straw. I have worked hard to avoid an all-out war, but now... Death is too good for them. Who's with me?"

The soldiers shouted their battle cry. Soon, they rally behind their lieges to meet the Nohrian army in battle. Everyone marched to confront Nohr except Kamui, Corrin, Azura and Robin.

Corrin looks worried. "They're going to war, Brother. We have to stop this."

Kamui was looking at the departing Hoshidan army, then to the destroyed plaza. When he faces Corrin, he nods his head. "Yes. We have to join Ryoma and stop Nohr's invasion."

"What do you mean 'join Ryoma and stop Nohr's invasion'? Are you- Are you suggesting we have to side with Hoshido?"

"Why, yes... Corrin, why the shocked face?"

"No, Brother! No! We can't just abandon Nohr!"

This makes Kamui confused. "What? Why are you...?" then realization dawned on him and it made him angry. "After all these things happening, you still want to go to Nohr's side? Have you completely closed your eyes and ears? Must I say it to you, after the truth of our origins was revealed? And then this- this heinous attack? There is no need for an explanation, Corrin. With our mother dead, Hoshido is open for Nohr to invade. The truth about Nohr as warmongers and savages are true. I cannot believe we were brought up in that place to become like them!"

"Don't generalize the Nohrians!" Corrin said, voice raising too. "Not all of them are as what you and the rest of the Hoshidans think! And there must be an explanation about this attack. We need to talk with Father so we can hear his side of the story!"

"Are you really this blind?! He'll execute us first before he denies everything!"

"If we try harder, Father will listen to us! And what if he never did masterminded the attack?! Then we can propose to him that we have to prove that Nohrians are not the monsters as what Hoshidans thought they are! We can change Nohr from within! Guide Nohr that it can become merciful and peaceful! No need for more bloodshed!"

"You are blind! And what you propose is impossible! Complete madness! Just like the one who leads it! King Garon is mad! He is pure evil!"

"But he can be reasoned to! He will listen to us because we are his family!"

"Family?! King Garon never treated us as family! He killed our REAL father! He kidnapped us! He used us to complete his orchestrated attack, by killing two birds in one stone: us and our mother, Queen Mikoto! We are merely puppets- collateral damage... And it saddens me that our adoptive siblings are blind to the truth, too. Like puppets controlled by the puppeteer. This is why we must join our Hoshidan siblings and put an end to Nohr's schemes! This is the only way!"

"NO! We can't just abandon Nohr! We can't just abandon them!"

"I don't understand you, Corrin. Why do you want to be associated with Nohr so much? Tell me!"

"BECAUSE OUR SIBLINGS ARE STILL FAMILY!"

A moment of pause between the angry twins, until Corrin looks at Kamui with anguish. It troubled Kamui and made him silent when Corrin is holding back her tears that are shimmering in her eyes.

Corrin lost her outburst, voice replaced with sadness and heartache. "I accept the truth that Father- King Garon, never loved us and used us in his manipulation. And I accept that we were taken away from our Hoshidan family. Taken away from Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, Queen Mikoto- our mother... But Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise- they treat us as their true siblings, making us feel as part of a family. I know they can't disobey King Garon, but they found ways to be with us, to protect us, love us. We may not be related by blood but they love us. They truly love us... Brother? Do you remember how much they love us? Or have you forgotten?"

Kamui listens and his eyes widen, realizing and remembering the times he and Corrin spent happy moments with the Nohrian siblings. Then he remembers their conversation days ago. "Corrin..."

"And Brother... Kamui." Corrin's eyes are now downcast. "I don't want to fight you too... The thought of fighting you is more painful than confronting our two families. I-I am so sorry!" and she covers her face with her palms, controlling the tears that threaten to spill.

Kamui looks away, eyes shut tight and gritting his teeth in sorrow. He calms himself before approaching Corrin for a tight embrace, and she returns it.

Kamui breaks the embrace but his hands are on her shoulders, and gives her an understanding smile. "Sister. I'm so sorry, too. I have forgotten their love for us because of what transpired. I do remember how our Nohrian siblings love us... I'm sorry. Forgive me, Corrin."

Corrin sniffs but gives a smile. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me, too."

Kamui smirks. "Very well. I forgive you."

"I forgive you, too, Brother."

"I'm glad this fight between us is over. Sibling hug?"

Corrin beams. "Sibling hug!" and the twins embraced again.

Robin smiles at the twins when they break the embrace. "I'm glad that's over. Watching the two of you fight is unbearable." he becomes serious. "In all seriousness, Hoshido and Nohr are warring right now. To end this war is to pick which side to fight for."

This surprises the twins. "What do you mean about that, Robin?" Kamui asks.

"The two of you must decide if you must side with Hoshido or Nohr."

Corrin gasps. "What? No! I don't want to fight both of my families! Surely, there must be another way."

Robin sympathies but remains firm. "I'm sorry to say it but these are the only options, Corrin."

"No no no! I can't believe this! There has to be another way than picking a side!"

Azura looks worried at Corrin. "Robin is right. It is impossible to win this war without taking a side... Kamui, Corrin. What is your choice?"

Corrin despaired on the thought. "No... Must we really choose one side? I don't want to fight my siblings from Hoshido and Nohr. It's not right!" a moment of pause, then the hurt Corrin looks at Kamui. "Brother?"

Kamui was in deep thought after Robin gave the two options while listening to the conversations that follow. When he heard Corrin call him, he looks at her with an unreadable expression. "... I have no answer yet, Corrin. For now, we better catch up with Ryoma." then he becomes determined. "And maybe along the way, we can decide on a final choice. And I hope it's the right one."

"And decide fast." Robin said.

Corrin tries to control her emotions. She looks serious but there is still sadness in her eyes. "I hope that the choice is something we will agree upon. I- I don't want to fight against you, Brother."

Kamui smiles sadly. "I know, Corrin. I know." he becomes serious. "Well then, we need to go to the battlefield and decide what's the best course to take."

"Wait, Kamui." Azura said. "There's something you need to know. If you become embroiled in a fight right now, it would be easy to lose control. Your dragon blood could take over again. And if you yield completely to the dragon, you may lose your humanity altogether."

This made Kamui frown in concern. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. This is called a Dragonstone." Azura holds the pendant she's wearing on her palms. At the center of the pendant is a shiny, blue crystal. "It will allow you to control the dragon's power and still return to your human form."

"I see. Ah! But, how about Corrin?"

Corrin shakes her head and gives the worried Kamui a reassuring smile. "Brother, I think you needed it more than I do. I've witnessed how powerful you are in your dragon form."

"But- "

"I was able to do partial transformation and remain conscious of what I was doing. That time, I let my guilt and anger cloud my judgement. I won't let it happen again. So don't worry about me. I'll find a way to control my own transformation. So please, take the Dragonstone, Kamui."

Kamui smiles and nods his head. "Very well. Thank you, Corrin... Azura, I'm ready."

Azura smiles. "Now, please close your eyes..."

"Very well..."

Azura steps closer to Kamui and hums. The Dragonstone from Azura's pendant floats. It gives a soothing blue glow. Wisps of the glow touches Kamui's chest. After a while, the glow fades away and the Dragonstone softly landed on Azura's hands.

"... There. You should be okay now." Azura said as Kamui opens his eyes. She takes off her pendant and puts it around his neck. She places her palm atop the pendant. "This Dragonstone is now attuned to you. Be sure to keep it safe." she ends and takes away her palm.

Kamui holds the pendant and looks at it with reverence. He looks back at Azura and gratefully smiles. "Thank you, Azura. I don't know what to do without you."

Azura smiles back, then is caught off guard. "Oh! Um..."

"I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?" Kamui asks worriedly. Then he smiles. "I know we've known each other only a short while, but I feel close to you. You already risked your life to help calm my dragon form. I only hope I can repay the favor someday."

Azura gives Kamui a reassuring smile. "Thank you, Kamui. I feel close to you as well. I feel... safe when I'm with you. I wish to keep you safe, too. That's why I'm coming with you."

Kamui is surprised but pleased. "Thank you very much, Azura... Corrin, do you have a weapon with you?"

"Yes. The sword you previously used, now that you're the wielder of the divine Yato."

"Is everyone ready? ... Good. Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Rinkah has white hair. Well, my bad.**

 **I wanted to remain true to the default Robin, but I'm not really sure what his eye color is. Most stories I read use brown. Well, I don't want to keep editing my chapters just to correct this so I better stick with charcoal then.**

 **You know, trying to stay true to the three story lines keeps me from continuing this story. So, I'm like** _ **'[expletive words] Let's just keep writing!].**_

 **Finally, done with this chapter. I hope this story is okay. I hope that I can continue regularly. For now, enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh, gods. Everywhere is pandemonium." Kamui said as he, Corrin, Azura and Robin arived at the outskirts of the battlefield.

The Hoshido and Nohr armies clash. Soldiers on land and air fighting for dominance. Steel meets steel, magic versus magic, arrows and other manner of weaponry flying around. It truly is chaos.

"How do we proceed, Kamui?" Azura inquires.

Kamui looks at his companions. "I figured our safest bet is search for Ryoma. He is the commander of Hoshido and someone we know. Whereas we have no idea who leads the Nohrians."

"I think I have an idea where he is." Azura said. "Over there, near the river... where a river used to be. The soldiers from both factions made a wide berth for two warriors in intense combat. I believe that's where we can find him."

Kamui nods in agreement. "Then we head over there. We need to avoid getting involve in a battle as much as possible. Furthermore, stick together so we won't get separated through the chaos."

"A rational plan, Kamui." Robin comments.

"Brother?" Corrin said.

Kamui looks at his sister. "Yes, Corrin?"

Corrin looks serious. "If we can see our way clear without bloodshed, I'd like to do so."

Kamui is caught off guard then contemplates. He pauses for a few seconds before answering. "... I know that we have to uphold our beliefs, yet to avoid killing seems like an impossible task. Maybe with small skirmishes it is possible, but not so with a full-blown war like this. I cannot promise you that bloodshed will not happen, but I will try. We will try. Do understand, Corrin?"

A moment of pause before Corrin slowly nods her head. "I... I fully understand, Brother."

"Alright, guys. Remember the plan. Let's go!"

The four of them weave through soldiers who are engaged with their opponents, trying their best to avoid getting involved. Though there are times they get caught up.

"Why are some Nohrians and Hoshidans attacking us?" Corrin asks as she witness Kamui successfully free himself from interlocking blades with the Nohrian mercenary, stab the mercenary in the shoulder, then uses the Yato's flat blade to knock his opponent unconscious.

"I believe the Nohrians are attacking us because we came from Hoshido's direction." Azura replies as she stands back to back with Corrin, while Kamui is running towards them. "With Hoshidans, I think we are just mistaken as enemies." Azura adds when she points out Robin's direction.

Corrin sees Robin facing a Hoshidan spearman. Robin dodges the stab then quickly follows up with his free arm trapping the spearman's arms and grab hold tightly of the spearman's bicep near the under pits tightly to prevent movement. The spearman cries in pain when Robin slightly raises the spearman's arms like attempting to break it in half. Robin uses his sword arm, flicks his wrist and the sword's pommel hits the spearman's temple instead of the blade.

"We are so close yet more soldiers from both nations are intercepting us." Kamui said. He has to block another Nohrian mercenary's attack on him. "These soldiers keep getting in our way!" he adds after Azura successfully hits the mercenary's head with her nagita's shaft.

Kamui was assisting Corrin and Azura in dealing with a Hoshidan tribalist when a Nohrian fighter charges at him. He turns to face his next opponent when Robin suddenly rushes past him.

Robin slightly side-steps to avoid the downward slash from the ax then quickly kneed the fighter's stomach. When the mercenary is bending over due to the painful attack, Robin then elbows the back if the fighter's head. It happened so fast, Kamui was not able to realize immediately that the fighter is knocked out before falling to the ground.

"Kamui, I'll try to stop anyone who will intercept you. Go." Robin said.

Kamui nods his head. "Thank you, Robin. Let's go guys."

Robin's suggestion surprises Corrin. "What? But Robin- "

Another Nohrian tries to attack Kamui but Robin intercepts it by interlocking blades, then swiftly elbowing the Nohrian's face.

"Don't worry about me, Corrin. Go." Robin said after kicking the Nohrian away from him.

"You heard him, Corrin. Let's go!" Kamui said and started to run, with Azura following behind.

"Be careful, Robin." Corrin said before following Kamui.

Kamui and company continue on. If they were confronted by another soldier, they assist each other to tries to push away those who impede their way. Sometimes, Robin was able to catch up and stop a soldier going for them, then gets lost in the fighting.

Finally, Kamui and company were able to escape the clashing armies, and find themselves standing between a valley where two fierce warriors are battling each other.

"We found Ryoma." Kamui said. "And- Ah! It's- "

"It's Xander!" Corrin gasps. "We have to stop them!"

"I agree. Let's go."

The three are getting nearer. In Corrin's urgency, she is ahead of Kamui by a step. She would have rushed between the battling heirs if Kamui didn't grab her wrist and halt her advancement. Kamui makes sure they are keeping a safe distance. Seeing that the older brothers kept a distance before they start fighting again, he proceeds to shout their names. "RYOMA! XANDER!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Corrin seconded.

Despite the sounds of continuous shouting and clashing surrounding them, the older brothers heard the twins and they turned their heads to look at them.

Xander is the first to speak, elated to see them. "Kamui, Corrin, you're alive! They haven't harmed you, have they?"

"Xander! We're fine." Corrin said.

"Xander... why are you invading Hoshido?" Kamui asks.

"Father say's it's time to show our true strength." Xander replies, surprising the twins. Kamui stays silent and contemplating, while Corrin looks so worried. "Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

Corrin is alarmed by what her Nohrian brother answered. "Xander..." she whispers.

"Be careful, Kamui, Corrin. That man is a Nohrian commander!" Ryoma said.

Corrin looks at her Hoshidan brother. "Ryoma..."

Xander faced his counterpart. "Kamui and Corrin are well-loved and part of the Nohrian royal family. They side with Nohr!"

Ryoma looks at the twins. "Don't be fooled by their words. The two of you belong with your true family in Hoshido!"

Xander did the same. "We have loved and raised the two of you since you were children. Come home, little prince and princess. We can live as a family once more!"

"Come home to Hoshido, Kamui, Corrin!"

"No! Kamui, Corrin, Nohr is your home!"

Corrin feels like she is getting torn apart as she looks at the two royal families. "B-but... My family..." she whispers with distraught. "Both of you are family. I-I don't want to fight my families! I don't want to pick a side and fight the other!" she said to them. She then turns to Kamui, who stayed silent during the conversation. "What shall we do, Kamui...?"

Kamui looks at Corrin after she whispered his name. He sees in her eyes how this fight between their two families hurt her. He closes his eyes and stayed silent, while ruminating. He tightens his hold on the divine Yato.

Corrin could see the resolve in Kamui's eyes when he opened them. She is filled with a mixture of awe and dread when Kamui faces both of their older brothers to speak.

"... We were warned that this would happen, given two choices on which side we should fight for." Kamui said. "Corrin and I were almost divided by it, until we realized that both families are very important to us."

Ryoma looks at Kamui in question. "What are you saying, Kamui?"

Even Xander is wondering. "Kamui, what are you going on about?"

While they talk, those who were nearby slowly stop fighting. The other royal siblings are fighting and making their way towards where the twins and royal heirs are. Nevertheless, the fighting continues on.

Kamui looks at Corrin again. He twitches the side of his mouth to give smile Corrin a quick smile before facing the royal heirs. Corrin opts to stay silent and looks on with abated breath on what her twin is going to say.

Kamui looks at Xander first, with a sincere approach. "... We won't fight against the people of Nohr after you cared for me and Corrin all these years. You and Camilla, Leo and Elise... We might not be related by blood, but you are family to us. You've been with us for as long as we can remember."

Xander looks so pleased. "Well said, little prince. What ties us together is thicker than blood."

Ryoma not so much. "What are you saying, Kamui? You would discard your true family and side with those who stand against us?"

Kamui shakes his head. "...No. We refuse to fight against my Hoshidan siblings, either. Ryoma...we might not have spent much time together, but you are our family too. You, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura... We don't want to fight with you on this or any other battlefield."

Ryoma understands. "We feel the same, Kamui."

Kamui then continues, this time, he looks more serious. "...But Corrin and I cannot betray any of you. Two options were given to us. The third one was not even conceived, until now." He gives a quick look at Corrin, gives her a quick smile before he looking back at the heirs. "I know Corrin will agree and support this decision: we will not side with either of you against the other." he continues as the royal heirs are shocked, while Corrin is elated. "We are not taking sides. I'm so sorry to both of you. Please, set aside your weapons."

Ryoma interrupts. "Unbelievable! Open your eyes! Can you not see how vile those Nohrians are? Especially their father, King Garon! They're hateful fiends who wish to trample Hoshido! Have you forgotten that they killed our mother? They even attempted to murder you and Corrin!"

Xander's eyes widen in anger at Ryoma. "What is this accusation that you have no proof? Explain yourself. Swiftly."

"There was an attack in our capital's square. The explosion came from Corrin's sword. If my mother hadn't sacrificed herself, Kamui and Corrin would be dead now. If King Garon truly cares, why did he risk Kamui and Corrin's life just to hurt Hoshido?"

Xander looks at Corrin. "... Is this true, Corrin?"

"... It is." Corrin answers sorrowfully. "The explosion also killed many innocent people and caused such destruction. I-I can't help but feel guilty that I played a part on this tradegy..."

Kamui's heart skips a beat painfully, an image of Mikoto's face as she lays dying in his arms flashes through his eyes. "Xander... I hate to break it to you, but I firmly believe King Garon never cared about me and Corrin. He used us as pawns and sacrifices to pursue his personal agendas. King Garon has become mad. He is evil."

"Father... evil?" Xander said, disbelief in his voice. "How could you say that, little prince?"

"Xander, do not deny it. I know you can see that King Garon's actions are wrong."

"Hah! Kamui speaks the truth." Ryoma interrupts, then gestures to the twins. "Kamui, Corrin. Better come to my side quickly or he might attack."

Kamui turns to Ryoma. "I'm so sorry, Ryoma. I cannot do that." he then turns to Xander. "I want to ... speak to King Garon, but that is impossible without your cooperation." Kamui turns to Ryoma. "That also includes you, too, Ryoma. Please, there is no reason to continue this battle. We need to talk this out- "

"I have heard enough!" Xander interrupts. "Kamui, I can see that you and Corrin are brainwashed with a spell by these Hoshidans. I will use all my power to break this spell and we can go home."

"Wha- " Kamui's shock is mirrored by Corrin. They weren't able to answer when Ryoma follows up.

"Brainwashed? What a fantastic joke." Ryoma said, his hand in the hilt of his sword. "They both know the truth so stop feeding them lies, Nohrian scum. And Hoshido is the real home of Kamui and Corrin. Both of them are finally back with their real family—I will not let you take them again!"

"No, wait! Xander! Ryoma!" Corrin calls out but it landed on deaf ears.

Xander continues to argue with Ryoma. "Don't think for a moment that I will let you take Kamui and Corrin without a fight. It seems only right to cross swords with my opposing equal. As the heirs of our respective families, why don't we settle this here and now?"

Ryoma draws his sword. "Prepare yourself, then. I will defeat you in defense of my kingdom and my siblings!"

Corrin cries out. "Please, both of you, stop!" The clash of blades is the only answer to Corrin's plea.

"Kamui, the fighting resumed." Azura reported.

Kamui could see that the opposing armies started fighting again "Oh no. We'll get caught in this fight. Stick together and stay on your guard, guys."

"Brother, if Xander and Ryoma are stopped, then the fighting will stop too." Corrin said as she puts away her sword. "Maybe this time, they will listen." and she starts to run towards the battling heirs.

"I don't- "

"Look out, Kamui!" Azura said. She jumps on Kamui and pushes him down with her body.

Kamui sees an ax zip past to where he was standing before. If it wasn't for Azura, his head would have been sliced off his shoulders. As he sits up, he didn't have time to properly thank Azura for saving his life, more concerned for his twin sister. As he readies to stand up and chase Corrin, out of the corner of his vision, he sees a person in black cloak rush past him.

Corrin sees Xander and Ryoma disengage and jump away from each other, their weapons crackling in power before charging to meet again, going for a downward slash. Seeing her chance, Corrin runs to stand between them and raises her arms sideways.

"STOOOP!" Corrin cries at the top of her lungs as she looks at Xander then Ryoma. She then realized too late the fault of her plan after seeing the heirs' horrified expressions that they cannot stop their attacks, nor she has time to defend herself.

With a futile attempt, Corrin shuts her eyes as she turns her head away, and raises her arms above her head to parry the deadly blow of the blades coming towards her. She suddenly feels that she is pushed down on the ground.

Behind Corrin's closed eyes, she hears a loud thunderous clash of steel and feels a sudden flash of light above her before it's gone. Pushing herself so she could sit, she turns her head where that flash of light occurred and opens her eyes. Corrin's eyes widen in stupefied surprise as she recognizes the person wearing the black coat flapping in front of her.

"*gasp* R-Robin?"

The man named Robin used his bronze sword to block the downward attacks of Ryoma and Xander. He used his free hand to support the flat of the sword to put leverage from the divine weapons' impact. His sudden appearance and action perplexed the two heirs. Robin uses his strength to push the two heirs away from him. The two heirs also instinctively retreat and keep their distance from each other as Robin did that.

"Corrin!" Kamui arrives beside Corrin and assist her to stand, with Azura and, miraculously, Jacob and Felicia, following behind. Corrin never removes her eyes from Robin's back as she absentmindedly let's Kamui help her on her feet.

"What? Who are you?" Xander asks, disbelief evident in his voice.

"Robin?" Ryoma wonders.

Robin didn't mind the two heirs and stays on his guard. He takes a sideway stance, his sword in front of him while his free hand seems like to gesture Corrin stay where she is but ready to attack. Without taking his eyes away from the heirs, he slightly moves his head and asks Corrin. "Are you alright, Corrin?"

"I- I'm fine." Corrin gasps, still in shock.

"..." Robin remains a neutral expression.

Kamui stands beside Robin. "Robin, thank you for saving Corrin."

Robin nods his head to acknowledge the thanks. Then he studies what was left of his bronze sword and gloves. The blade was broken in half, leaving him holding the hilt and what was left of the blade. The fingers of his leather gloves were shredded.

"Hm..." Robin resumed his guard. "We are at a disadvantage here, Kamui, but this is your call." he said.

"Little princess, are you alright? You are not hurt?" Xander calls. "You could have been killed. I must end this war before you or Kamui are in danger again! Join me and we can go back home to Nohr."

"Kamui and Corrin are coming back home to Hoshido!" Ryoma said. "Kamui. Corrin. To my side swiftly and we will end this once and for all!"

After gawking in shock, Corrin recovers and furiously shakes her head. "No." she croaks. She then inhales then exhales in a huff. "We won't." she said with a firmer voice.

"... Xander. Ryoma. Our decision still stands. We will never take a side to fight the other." Kamui answers, controlling the anger, sorrow and disappointment he feels.

"So it comes to this... A foolish choice." Xander said.

"Both of you risk yourselves killed by taking this neutral position." Ryoma said.

Kamui purses his lips. "That may be true. But we've made our choice ... And right now, I think it's best that me and my companions leave this battlefield. Corrin almost got killed by the two of you, yet the fighting continues on despite both of you temporarily stopped. Furthermore, I will not waste our lives and efforts when it's clear both of my families are not willing to listen yet. Maybe today is not the right time to negotiate a truce between the leaders of Nohr and Hoshido."

At the background, Corrin looks guilty, Azura watches on and Robin nods in agreement.

"Xander, Ryoma. Don't waste your time chasing after us. You still have a battle to finish. But we won't give up. I do hope that both of you will see and help us on what Corrin and I try to achieve." Kamui turns to his companions. "Let's go."

"... I know a better path. This way." Azura said.

Kamui follows Azura's lead, then the servants, while Robin waits for Corrin to move. Corrin looks at her elder brothers, her face shows her hurt and sorrow.

"... I-I'm so sorry..." Corrin said before Robin puts his arm around her shoulders and prompting her to flee the battlefield, leaving the stunned heirs watch them leave as the battle between Nohr and Hoshido wages on.

* * *

Kamui signals everyone to stop. "*pant* *pant* I think it's safe to stop and rest. No one is following us and I think we kept a far distance from the fighting."

Felicia heaves a heavy sigh. "Oh wow. First, Jacob and I were panicking that we can't find you and Lady Corrin since we got separated at the Bottomless Canyon. Then when we found the two of you, we were shocked that you're fighting both armies. What were you thinking, milord, milady?"

Jacob sighs. "My sentiments matches Felicia's, milord and milady. The thought of fighting both armies by our small band is absurd."

Azura catches Kamui's attention. "Kamui. We can't leave things as they are now—we'll be branded as traitors by both kingdoms."

"... I'm well aware about that, Azura." Kamui seriously answers. "If they branded us traitors, so be it."

"Don't be callous about this, Kamui." Azura rebukes. "Listen to me. You and Corrin will lose everything if you don't choose a side. It's either Hoshido or Nohr."

"NO."Corrin strongly answered. Everyone looks at her direction. They could see that Corrin has recovered and mustered her courage. "I never wanted to fight both of my families. I'm glad Kamui has thought that there's a third option. And I fully support it. We can choose not to support either side."

"But...how?"

"We have family in Hoshido. We also have family in Nohr. Even if we were to lose everything... Even if all of them despise us... We can't choose to side with one against the other. We simply can't do that. I don't care if we lose everything."

"We will take the neutral side. This is what we've decided, Azura. There's no turning back." Kamui said. "Corrin and I have dreamed that there is a way to achieve peace. To not take a side seems like a better way to make this dream a reality. It will be hard but I believe that this is the right path to peace. Now we have to figure out on how to proceed."

Jacob looks thoughtful upon hearing the twins' answers. He looks at Felicia, who looks back and nods her head, and nods his head before facing Kamui and Corrin. "Well, what have the two of you gotten yourselves into matters not. Felicia and I will assist you."

"Yeah. We will follow the two of you, milord, milady." Felicia cheerfully said.

Kamui smiles gratefully. "Felicia, Jacob. Thank you very much."

Azura looks worried. She closed her eyes to contemplate. After that, she opens them. "I see... You have to be willing to risk a lot to accomplish something major... I suppose you're right." She gives the twins a smile. "I've made up my mind as well. I will follow both of you down the path you've chosen."

Kamui smiles back. "Azura... Thank you."

Robin steps forward. "Taking this neutral side with a handful of people is very difficult. Insane, even. If I recall our past conversations, you and Corrin are willing to take this path... Well, from my short time with you two, I know and fully understand what are your aspirations. And to me, they are noble and true... Kamui, Corrin. I will help you in your endeavors. Whatever your plans and decisions, I will give my all so both of you will succeed."

Corrin looks at the four people with a grateful smile. "Jakob, Felicia, Azura, Robin... Thank you very much for supporting us. I am so sorry, for getting you guys involved in this."

Robin gives her a reassuring smille. "You don't have to keep apologizing, Corrin. We know and fully understand what we are geting ourselves into, and we will help you and Kamui to achieve peace between these warring nations. So please, don't feel guilty about it."

"I fully agree with what Robin said, Corrin." Azura said with a smile.

Corrin looks awed and she smiles gratefully.

Kamui is pleased and he looks at the four people supporting him and his sister. "Thank you, all."

Azura notices something coming behind the twins. She gasps in surprise. Jakob, Felicia, Robin and the twins look at what Azura saw.

"Ah, Lilith. Great timing!" Kamui said as the dragon flies down beside him.

"Lilith?" a confused Jakob and Felicia said in unison.

"The stable girl, Lilith?" Jakob asks.

Lilith smiles. "Yes. The one and only."

"Oh wow." Felicia looks flustered. "So, um, Lilith, when did you become...erm, an adorable creature thing?"

Lilith giggles. "Aw, Felicia. Thank you."

Azura looks at Lilith with reverence. "A dragon." she whispers.

Kamui realizes something. "Oh. Azura, I forgot to introduce you. Jakob, Felicia, Lilith, this is Azura." Felicia performs a curtsy and Jakob bows in respect to Azura. "She was a former Nohr princess, taken away by Hoshido in retaliation for Nohr kidnapping me and Corrin. Azura, this is Jakob, Felicia and Lilith, best servants and friends you could ask for."

Azura smiles at the three servants. "Jakob, Felicia, Lilith. It is an honor to meet the three of you."

Jakob answers. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Azura. Lord Kamui, I do not mean to be direct but in regards to Lilith's form, there is an explanation about this and Robin knows, I presume?"

Kamui apologetically smiles. "Er, yes."

Felicia interjects. "I just realized Gunter is not with us, too. Milord, milady, where is he?" Seeing the twins' darkened expression, she is surprised. "Oh, I didn't know."

"That cannot be." Jakob said in disbelief. "Milord, milady. What happened to him?"

Kamui sighs. "Better take a seat because this is a long story we're about to tell you, guys."

"Lord Kamui, it would be best we go to the Astral Plane." Lilith said. "All of you are weary from the battle. And you need a place to recuperate and away from harm."

Corrin smiles. "That's a great suggestion, Lilith."

"Astral Plane?" Azura asks.

"I have never heard of that place." Jakob said.

"I hope it's not too far." said Felicia. "But if it's safe, why not."

Kamui looks like he's deciding. "... Well, okay. To the Astral Plane then." he relents.

Corrin looks at Kamui with a confused look while Robin raises his eyebrows.

"Brother, you seem like you're having second thoughts. What's wrong with going in the astral plane for rest and safety?" Corrin asks.

" !... I'll explain it later, Corrin... Lilith, if you please."

Lilith obliges. She summons the gate from the ground.

"Oh!" Azura said.

"My word!" Jakob said.

"Oh wow! What is this light?!" said Felicia.

Corrin chuckles. "We'll explain that later, too. Get ready, guys." then the light swallowed all of them.

* * *

After the light vanished, they arrived in the astral plane.

"My word. That was quite a strange travel experience." Jakob comments. His eyes widen in wonder when he sees his surroundings. "Ah..."

"Whoah... Where are we?" Felicia asks as she looked around in awe.

Corrin beams. "We're here in the Astral Plane. Isn't this place beautiful?"

"So this is the Astral Plane. The atmosphere here feels so different here." Azura answers. She turns to Kamui and Corrin. "I have a feeling that we are not in our world anymore."

"Yes, you're right about that, Azura." Kamui answers. "About this place-"

"Lord Kamui, Lady Corrin, allow me to explain everything." Lilith interrupts politely.

"Very well, Lilith. But Corrin and I will add to what you will tell them. Especially on the part in the Bottomless Canyon up to the full-blown war." Kamui said.

"As you will, milord."

* * *

"... Oh, I see." Felicia said after the explanations about what transpired in the Bottomless Canyon up to the present.

Jakob shakes his head. "Poor Gunter. I can't believe what happened to him."

Azura looks thoughtful. "Lilith said time runs differently here. When Kamui, Corrin and Robin spent hours resting here and came back to the world we know, they realized days passed by already." She turns to Kamui. "Is this the reason why you hesitate to come back here? Because what must be a short time spent here equals to days passed by in our world?"

Kamui nods his head. "Yes."

Corrin frowns in confusion. "Brother, how is that bad?"

"Time is of the essence, Corrin. I know we need to rest and heal, but I don't think we have that luxury to do that here, especially if there is an ongoing war happening back in our world."

"Kamui is right." Robin speaks up as Corrin continues to frown. "What he means to say is that the longer we stay here, the shorter the time we have in figuring out how to plan our steps. In formulating strategies, it is very important to stay updated on the current ongoing battles and other key factors, rather than having days-old news... Another thing, we are in need of allies. Allies who sees this cause a better solution than taking which side. We need to move fast in gaining support. Would be wise we try gaining support from neutral countries since Nohr and Hoshido may have consider us outlaws. For now, we are just a small band taking a neutral side."

"Thank you for elaborating what I have in mind, Robin." Kamui said.

"It is still your call on what we will do, though."

"Oh. I understand." Corrin said. Then she becomes worried. "You know, it would be better if we can convince some of our siblings to side with us. If they are with us, then Nohr and Hoshido can stop fighting."

"That would be wonderful. However, it's not that simple, Corrin." Kamui sympathizes. "But we will try."

"Okay... So, what now, Brother?"

Kamui looks at Corrin and his companions worriedly before becoming serious. "I have decided. Forgive me to say this but we will take a short break then we go back immediately. What do you think?"

"Well, milord. We will follow you wherever you and Lady Corrin will go." Felicia said.

"We did say that you and Lady Corrin have our support." Jakob said.

"What Jakob and Felicia said are true. Whatever your decision, we will support and follow you." Azura said.

Robin nods his head. "Frankly, I agree with your decision, Kamui. In my part, I will take this short time to gather supplies."

"Not only that, you need a weapon, Robin." Corrin said. "And a new pair of gloves."

"Hm? Oh, yes. It slipped my mind. Heh heh. Thank you for reminding me, Corrin."

"Oh, wait. About the supplies, where can we get them here? I don't think the tree houses we stayed in have everything we need."

Lilith comes forward. "That's not a problem, Lady Corrin. As I said before, this place is filled with Dragon Veins. But you can only build buildings and not a specific item. To explain further, let me set an example: if you are in need of a sword, you can summon an armory. In there, not only you can find a sword but different types of weapons, too... And it would be better if you or Lord Kamui use it."

"Huh? Why can't you do it, Lilith?"

"In my current state, I can summon private quarters only. The other buildings require higher levels of strength and power."

"I see."

"May I suggest that you summon the barracks? In there, you can find sleeping gear and other travel essentials."

"Okay. I'll do that." Kamui then used the dragon vein to summon the barracks. "All done. Thank you for the suggestion, Lilith." then he turns to the two servants. "Felicia, Jakob. Can you gather what we need in our travels?"

"O-of course, milord!" Felicia said.

"As you say." Jakob answers. "Oh, if it is not a bother, can you summon a staff shop? Our healing staves are depleting, milord."

"Very well." Kamui answers.

"Brother, let me summon the armory. And an accessory shop, too." Corrin volunteers.

"Okay. Let's start building."

So the twins did summon the armory, staff shop and accessory shop. The buildings look neat and simple but at least they were summoned. The twins, Robin, Azura and Lilith go inside the armory first.

Azura practices with the iron nagita but finds herself struggling. "Oh! This is quite heavy for me to use. I... am not ready to wield this better weapon. It looks like I have to stick with the bronze nagita." she concludes after putting back the iron nagita back to the spears rack.

Robin sheaths the iron sword and looks around the armory. "Hm... All I see are weapons made of bronze and iron. No steel nor special ones."

Corrin is frowning in thought. "Huh. I wonder why. Shouldn't the armory have all different kinds of weapons?"

Lilith hesitates before answering. "I think... I think you still lack experience, milady."

Corrin jaws drop. "W-what do you mean about that, Lilith?"

"The strength, power and exposure to other weapons are not enough to fill the inventories needed. And if you have enough experience, you can upgrade the armory to get new weapons."

Corrin ogles Lilith in disbelief. Then she purses her lips and looks at Kamui. "Brother. Maybe you can... upgrade the armory?"

Kamui was taken aback by Corrin's request then recovers quickly. "I'll try."

Kamui used the dragon vein to try upgrading the armory. A glow of light covers every corner and weapon of the armory then quickly goes away. When the light disappears, there was a few changes in the armory.

"Brother, I knew you could do it because you're stronger than I am. There are weapons made of steel present." Corrin said. "This is also proof that I really need to improve myself." she she said to herself, without realizing everyone heard her.

Azura studies her bronze nagita. "I need to be stronger so I won't be a burden."

Kamui looks around thoughtfully as Robin takes a steel sword and Corrin exchanged her bronze with iron. Then he solemnly nods his head. Kamui draws Yato and studies, then looks around the armory before looking back at the sword. Then he looks at the Dragon stone around his neck. "... We have to start training to become stronger. The stronger we are, the better we can help folks and stop this war."

Robin was studying the twins while he was listening to Kamui. "I agree on getting stronger. Yet, a reminder. With careful planning and good strategies, we can overcome stronger opponents. You and Corrin are not alone to fight this war. You have our support. Do not forget that."

Kamui is startled by it, then smiles. "That is reassuring. Thank you... Alright, guys. Looks like we're done here. Next stop, the accessory shop."

So they went in the building. There, they saw different kinds of accessories, yet somewhat feminine. With Kamui's upgrading the shop, there were additional things that appeared. And some are the practical ones.

"... Too fancy... not too good... a bit loose... uncomfortable..." they would hear Robin utter on each pair of gloves that are available. And when Robin checked every last pair, he sighs in defeat.

"I'm sorry you weren't able to find what you need, Robin." Kamui apologizes.

Robin shakes his head. "That's alright. No need to apologize for my pickiness." he studies his ruined gloves. "I think I prefer to use what I have with me because these clothes are connected to me before Corrin found me without memory."

"Or because your gloves are really made of good quality." Corrin comments after she checked Robin's ruined gloves with her fingers. "I could tell these are better than what Kamui and I have summoned."

Jakob and Felicia entered.

"Milord. milady! We got the supplies!" Felicia cheerfully announces. "And we also got new wands, too!"

"Hm? By the looks of it, Robin has not replaced his gloves." Jakob observes. "What makes you not pick a pair of gloves?"

"His current gloves are better than what Corrin and I summoned." Kamui said.

"I see... In that case, I have a sewing kit here and I can modify the gloves. If that is your wish, Robin."

Robin smiles. "You will, Jakob? I'll gladly take up your offer. Thank you."

So Jakob did modify the gloves. Most of the fingers and palm parts are beyond repair, so Jakob did is make it into a glove commonly worn by dark mages: a triangular shaped cloth that covers the top of the hand only. After that, they tried to gather everything else they need before they leave.

Lilith looks at the royal twins. "Lord Kamui, Lady Corrin... I know the choice you just made was a difficult one. From here on out, you and your allies will continue down your chosen path. I promise to do everything in my power to help you on your journey."

Corrin smiles. "Thank you, Lilith. Your kindness and support are very much appreciated."

Kamui nods his head in agreement. "Yes. Thank you very much, Lilith."

Lilith grins. "Aww, you're so very welcome!"

Kamui chuckles. "Okay. We're ready, Lilith."

"Be careful."

And with a flash of light, Kamui and Corrin's small band vanished from the astral plane.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for the RR, faves and follows. Another chapter. Enjoy folks!**

* * *

Before dusk becomes too dark, Azura finds she's by herself. She spots Kamui and Robin sitting on a log and having a serious conversation. She heads toward them. As she nears, she hears Robin speaking.

"The bandits outnumbered and surrounded us. You realized that to fight in the open was dangerous. You were studying the islet in the middle of the lake. That place was a good advantage for us because: one- the narrow bridge connecting the main land and islet can accommodate one person at a time; two- the bandits consisted of melee fighters; and three- to win this, we lure them to us. They cross the bridge one by one to our ready weapons, like sheep walking towards their slaughter. However, you... hesitated. There must be a reason for your hesitation back there."

A tacit approval coming from Kamui. After a pause, Kamui speaks up. "I was so worried that we might get trapped."

"That worry of a poor outcome held you back in your decision-making."

"But, isn't it important that you can predict the outcome?"

"We are talking about tactics here. In an immediate situation like yesterday's ambush, you DO NOT predict on how the battle will end. Your focus is how to deal with the immediate situation right away. We predict on what, where, when, and how the enemy moves on that immediate situation. Then we make quick plans and act on it right away... Think about yesterday's ambush. We found ourselves surrounded by the bandits almost three times our number. They thought their numbers will overwhelm us. We were looking for a way out and we found that south to us is an islet with a narrow bridge. That was our best option because we don't have to worry about watching each other's back. The bandits didn't expect us to fight our way down there. And they were too late to realize that their numbers were dwindling as they kept on coming to our trap."

"I get it. Though, you're quicker to formulate plans and the outcome is on our favor."

"Thank you for the praise. I strive to become an asset to our group." Robin graciously said. He becomes reminiscent. "I do wish I could remember my past." he sighs. "Do you have other questions?"

"How about worrying for each individual's life? I don't want anything bad happen to us."

Robin nods his head in agreement. "Yes. But as I said, we are talking about dealing with the immediate situation. We worry about our lives later. To ease your mind, it is important to know your unit's strengths because it is integral in your planning and deployment. That goes hand-in-hand with predicting the enemy's plan. Furthermore, have faith in their abilities, as they also have faith in you to lead them to victory."

Kamui nods his head. "I understand. There's still a lot to learn but for now, I need to know when to set aside my worries."

"Good to hear. Now, let's talk more- " a frustrated scream cuts him off.

Robin and Kamui turn their heads where the scream came from. Farther from where they were camped, away from earshot, is Corrin.

Kamui sighs as he watches his sister panting. "How many times I've told her not to push herself that much, especially when we're nearing Fort Jinya." he sees her continue her swordplay even when her moves are sluggish. "I respect her decision to train by herself but I wish she won't do it in such extreme measures. Now I worry."

Robin gazes at Corrin with contemplation for a pause before looking back at Kamui. "... Kamui, I'm going to help Corrin with her training."

Kamui raises his brows. "Oh? You heard her say she prefers to train by herself as her way of becoming stronger. I don't think she's receptive to any form of help for now."

Robin shrugs his shoulders. "It never hurts to try. Besides..." he looks back at Corrin, contemplation in his face. "I owe her my life." He softly said, then looks back at Kamui. "To help her train to become stronger and better is the least I can do."

Kamui studies Robin then sighs. "Very well."

Azura takes the cue to join in as Robin stood up from the log he was sitting on. "Kamui. Robin."

Kamui is the first to greet her as he stands up. "Hello, Azura. I assume you're here to tell us that dinner is almost done?"

Azura shakes her head. "I was suppose to do so after training Mozu. However, Felicia accidentally ruined it."

"Yikes. I can imagine Jakob berating poor Felicia."

"Right now, Mozu accompanies Jacob and Felicia to forage for our dinner. With me free, I thought I could join both of you."

Robin apologetically smiles. "I'm sorry to leave abruptly, Azura. It was rude of me but I have to something else to do."

Azura smiles reassuringly. "I overheard some of your conversations so I understand." she becomes serious. "Honestly, Corrin needs help. I hope you can reason to her."

After Robin assures Kamui he'll make up with their lessons in the future, Robin leaves. Azura and Kamui sits on the log and started to converse with each other.

Azura starts first. "So, what were you and Robin talking about while I was training Mozu?"

"Oh, I was asking him about yesterday's strategy. Ah, correction. Tactics."

"What's the difference between those two? They are synonymous with each other."

"Ha ha. That's what I also said. But Robin said there's a difference. As what he explained to me, strategy is more on long-term planning into utilizing all resources to secure victory. *sigh* I hated the example that Robin used but it does make a lot of sense."

"And what is it?"

"An example of strategy is King Garon's plan to use me and Corrin to attack Hoshido."

"Oh my. That's a terrible example."

"Yes it is. King Garon planned that attack for a long time, and it was a success..."

"Kamui? Is something wrong?" Azura asks after Kamui stayed silent for a minute.

"Ah, sorry for spacing out, Azura. I just remembered what Robin said to me. About how King Garon knew to deploy Faceless with Wrymslayers. Robin agreed to my theory that maybe King Garon had long guessed that me and Corrin's blood is more potent due to our... non-human traits: red eyes and pointy ears. He believed that our blood is more potent and we can transform into a dragon." Kamui shakes his head. "Ah, I went off topic. Sorry about that. Where was I? Oh, yeah. Tactics is more into short-term or immediate planning then instant deployment. An example of that is yesterday's ambush. Robin's quick thinking helped us survive by going to that islet. That planning was made during that intense moment and we acted upon it immediately."

"I believe I see the difference. That was a fresh perspective to learn. And it came from the amnesiac Robin."

"Indeed. He's not only skillful in combat, he is quick in mind too. Especially in tactics. I want to learn and better myself, and he's willing to teach me what he can remember."

"That's why you seem attentive."

"Yes. He did say that teaching me tactics will also benefit him. It will help exercise his mind and learn new things. And maybe rediscover some of his past."

"I guess both of you are training to better yourselves."

"Same goes to you and everyone. Speaking of training, how goes the training with Mozu?"

"It may take a while but she's willing to learn to fight."

"That's good to hear. Despite that she lost everything she holds dear, she's determined to move forward."

"Same as you and Corrin."

"Hmm. I think you're right on that point. Mozu's circumstances closely mirrors to mine and Corrin's. Nevertheless, she's now part of our group. And we need to get stronger and better because we will face many hard battles as we continue our journey."

Azura smiles. When she noticed that Robin is nearing Corrin's position, she changes the subject.

"Kamui, if you don't mind me asking this, why did you agree to let Corrin train by herself? You said that it's important to support each other so we will grow stronger and better."

"What I said of helping each other remains true. In Corrin's case, to act selfish seems foolish but I understand why she needs to do this. You see, Corrin has been unconsciously comparing herself to me and my siblings in Nohr. Well, more so on me. Because of that, she didn't realize that it stunted her growth to become stronger."

"Isn't that akin to jealousy?"

"Ha ha. No. Corrin has never been envious nor see it as rivalry. It's more like, she interprets physical strength equals to being strong, and being strong means you're able hold on your own and defend others. She sees that strength in me, and she aspires to be the same. Comparing herself to me got her distracted and it troubled her why she wasn't progressing. I have to tell her that each individual have different ways and unique strengths. I believe she realized her error and she's rectifying it with her idea to become stronger is to train by herself... And I think I have a hand on her plans to train by herself. Still, I respect what she thought will help her find her own strength, and I won't begrudge her of that decision. She has my support her, no matter what."

Kamui recalls the scene during their journey...

* * *

 _Kamui grimly looks at the burning pyre of what used to be a Hoshidan hamlet. To bury the dead without the proper tools will waste more time and energy, as what Robin said. Still, Kamui wanted to give the peasants a proper burial. So he decided to gather the citizens' bodies in one corner and cover them with the burned wooden planks of their homes, then set them on fire. Same goes for the bandits' corpses, only away from the hamlet._

 _Felicia's wand stopped glowing and she puts it aside. "Milord, your wounds are fully healed."_

 _"Thank you, Felicia. How about the others?"_

 _"No need to worry, milord." Jakob said as he and the others came. "We are perfectly fine."_

 _"... Brother, you got hurt because of me." Corrin said,_ _looking grim and worried. "You protected me and got hurt. If only I was a bit stronger..."_

 _Kamui gives her a reassuring smile. "Corrin, I'm okay. And what matters most is you and everyone else are okay, too. No need to worry anymore... I assure you, I'm okay. My thoughts are troubled right now, I don't want your worry adding to mine." he adds when he noticed_ _Corrin looks grimmer._

 _Azura approaches Kamui. "Kamui? What's troubling you?"_

 _Kamui sighs. "..._ _I_ _confess,_ _I really thought Hoshidans are without fault. I was mistaken." he faces Corrin. "You were right, Corrin._ _Both nations do have their own people of low morals. To see these Hoshidan bandits use_ _Nohrian weaponry to make it look like the Nohrians did it, then_ _attack and kill their fellow countrymen, is detestable."_

 _Corrin remains silent for a pause before she speaks. "Brother?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I realized something." Corrin becomes serious. "Though I detest to continue bloodshed, I believe there are some people who deserve death... I am no judge but I want justice be served to those who commit crimes against the innocent and helpless, to those who would instigate this hatred. I want to be the protector of what we believe in, to make sure that peace between the nations of Hoshido and Nohr will succeed." she looks at Kamui with intense resolve. "I will get stronger. I will find a way to get stronger so that I can protect others. And to protect you... I will protect you not because you are chosen to bring peace to this world, but because you are my brother... Whoever dares to harm even a strand of your hair, my mercy will wane and they will feel my wrath!"_

 _Corrin's resolve and words made them look at her in awe. Kamui, slightly flustered after Corrin's resolve, smiles. "I know you will, Corrin. I know you will. Thank you..."_

* * *

Kamui sighs. "But the way she's pushing herself, I cannot help but worry. "

Azura nods her head. "I see. Yet Robin intends to help her. Do you suppose he will succeed?"

Kamui thoughtfully studies Corrin and Robin. He and Azura witness Robin catching a faltering Corrin.

Kamui looks back at Azura, then gives a quirk smile. "I think he will."

* * *

Corrin pauses from her swordplay and tries to catch her break. A deep huff and she grits her teeth in frustration.

 _'Aargh... I must continue... Must fight... exhaustion.'_

"Your determination is noted but your body is too exhausted. If you continue, you'll collapse without realizing it."

"Ah, Robin." Corrin didn't realize she voiced out her thoughts.

"That's enough training for the day. You need to rest."

Corrin shakes her head. "I'm fine... I can... still go on." She said between pants. "Don't worry... about me."

Robin shakes his head. "No, Corrin. You need to stop and rest. I can see how exhausted you are right now. You used too much energy. You need to conserve it for tomorrow's travel."

"Really, Robin... I'm okay... watch... Hrrgg. HAH!"

Corrin musters her strength and does a jab ith her sword. However, she lost control of her balance and finds herself falling forward. Robin immediately moves in front of her, used his body like a cushion and grabs her by her upper arms to stop her from falling. Robin continues to hold her as she tries to steady her wobbly feet.

"S-sorry." Corrin said, turning red in embarrassment and unable to look at Robin because of her clumsiness. "I... I'm sorry."

Robin sympathizes with her. "Come. Let's be seated." He guides her to a nearby log and they are sitting beside each other. Robin is looking at Corrin while she is looking ahead of her. "Deep breathes. Keep yourself relaxed... Continue breathing until you feel relaxed."

Corrin did for a couple of minutes. "I'm okay now. Thank you." Corrin said when she feels better. When she sees Robin's concerned frown, she becomes embarrassed again.

Robin releases a deep sigh and looks serious. "Corrin, you yourself once told me not to cause self-harm. But in this case, you're doing it. Pushing yourself to the brink of exhaustion is self-harm. You will worry us and slow the journey. Not only that, you cannot fight when the enemy attacks. You're placing yourself and others in harms way if this continues... Corrin, forgive me for berating you like this but what I'm telling you is reasonable." He adds when he sees the hurt in Corrin's face.

Corrin shakes her head. "No, you're right. I've been pushing myself. I-It's just that..." she lets out a frustrated huff and pours out all her disappointment. "I want to become stronger. Strong to hold my own and defend my brother and others. I know my strength is lacking that's why I have to train. And I maybe I can transformation into a dragon, even only in half for, at least I'm able to fight. I want to do it by myself without anyone to interfere for now, find my way how to get stronger. So I trained and trained. But it looks like what I'm doing is all wrong!" She looks at Robin, looking pitiful. "S-so sorry for the rant. It's just that I... I feel like I'm not improving at all! It's so... so... *heavy sigh*... I can't even tell how I'm feeling."

Robin looks at her for a pause, then gives a sympathetic smile. "I think I know. I understand your helplessness and troubles because that's how I felt when I woke up, having no memory except for my name, confused and alone."

Corrin is taken aback and somewhat embarrassed. "Oh... I-I just realized that yours has a more unfortunate circumstance compared to mine."

Robin just smirks kindly, then he becomes reminiscent. "I'll be forever lost if you haven't saved me and taken me in. There are times I would wonder about my past but I set it aside and not dwell too much on it. If I do, I will experience that sense of helplessness again. And will give me a headache." Both of them chuckle. After that, Robin looks at Corrin in seriousness. "I don't want to see you in this situation similar to how I was before. You helped me and now I want to help you, too. I'll think of methods and plan your training. I'll act as your mentor and sparring partner. I'll give my all to help you become stronger." he becomes sincere. "Corrin, please. Please accept my offer of help."

Corrin is actually touched by Robin's sincerity to help her. She gives him a grateful smile. "When you said it like that, how can I refuse? Robin, I accept. Thank you so very much. In one condition though."

"Hm? Alright. What is it?"

"That you'll allow me to help you regain your memories. It's a fair trade." she gives a slight embarrassed smile. "I'm so sorry, Robin. You're a friend of mine yet I was being so inconsiderate of you. I'll improve and you'll be proud to call me a friend, I promise." she smiles. "Anyway, we are going to help each other. Okay?"

Robin was wearing a neutral expression but smiles back after she spoke. "Alright. As you say."

Corrin giggles. "Thank you again, Robin... So, what's our next step?"

"For now, we shall call it a day. Eat, rest, and prepare for tomorrow's journey. If you're curious of what I had in mind in regards to your training regimen, we'll do it in a moderate pace. Expect that plans will abruptly change. You did mention about dragon transformation. We'll tackle that soon... Hm. Looks like Kamui is calling our attention. Let's go join the others."

As he and Corrin are walking back to camp, Robin is mulling over what Corrin said.

 _' 'Friend'? Me, an outsider with no memory? ... I never considered myself her friend.'_ Robin thought as Corrin apologizes to everyone for worrying about her and told them she accepted Robin's help. When Corrin looks back at him and gives him a beaming smile, he smiles back in return.

 _'A friend... How quaint...'_


	8. Chapter 8

"There it is. Fort Jinya." Azura said, pointing at the walls surrounding a tall building. She turns to face Kamui. "Are you sure about this? What we're about to do is too risky."

Kamui joins her side. "I am sure and there's no turning back. If the resources we gathered is correct and not too old, the place is turned into a hospital for the wounded and refugees. If we can present our heartfelt case to whoever is in charge, maybe we can gain their reconsideration, if not their pledge as an ally."

"If they will listen. A reminder. You, Corrin, Azura and the rest of us are branded traitors. The soldiers have been likely ordered to attack us on sight." Robin said.

"I know that but we still have to try." Kamui said. He looks back at Corrin, Jacob, Felicia and Mozu. "Ready guys?"

"We're ready." Corrin answers for all of them.

"Okay. Let's go."

As Kamui and company nears the fort, Robin notices something is off. The gates are wide open, no guards or people mulling around on sight...

"So this is Fort Jinya." Kamui said as they reached the fort's gates. He frowns as he looks around.

Corrin tilts her head in question. "Have the Hoshidan forces abandoned this? It's so quiet here..."

A red-haired man wearing a mask and ninja garb appeared from the fort's entrance door. Following behind is a stylish, purple-haired woman in diviner garb, and a five Hoshidan archers. Their stance doesn't show that they welcome them.

"Brother, I don't think they're too pleased to see us." Corrin comments.

Robin slightly looks at Kamui and then others. "Prepare yourselves." he said in a low tone. "We are going to battle."

"... Traitors." said the man in disgust as he looked at Kamui, Corrin and Azura.

Kamui recognizes the man. "You. Your name is Saizo, isn't it?"

"Hmph. You are correct. All of you have some nerve showing your faces here. After betraying Hoshido!"

"We di- "

"Silence! I won't let you try to justify your betrayal!"

Corrin steps forward and speaks up. "We are not traitors! We didn't betray Hoshido!"

"All we want is listen to what we say." Kamui said. "Give us a chance to state our intentions!"

The woman in diviner garb speaks up."Give you a chance? The late queen Mikoto gave the two of you a chance but you awarded it by attacking Hoshido and killing her, your own mother. And you Azura. She treated you like her own child rather than a prisoner. Yet you turn your back when Nohr broke down the door. I, Orochi, retainer of Her late majesty, cannot forgive all of you for this betrayal!"

"All of you will not escape justice." Saizo said as he and his troops ready themselves. "These grounds will become your graves!"

Corrin readies her sword while the others do the same. "Brother, they won't listen."

Kamui grits his teeth in frustration. "Wait." he steps forward, his hands raised in surrender. "We have no intention of fighting! All I ask is to listen to what I have to say! Please!"

"And hear all your lies? I would rather slice off your tongue!" Saizo replies.

While this transpired, a woman appears from the open doors and shouts "Halt!".

Everyone looks at the person who shouted. They see Rinkah, with her is Sakura and her two retainers.

"P-please, stop this!" Sakura cries out.

Corrin gasps. "Sakura!"

"Lady Sakura! You must stay back!" Saizo said.

"NO!" Sakura shouts. Then she becomes her timid self. "P-please. D-don't hurt my brother and sister."

Orochi's jaw drops. "What? Are you serious?!"

Saizo shakes his head in disbelief. "Why are you interfering? These people deserve to die for turning against Hoshido!"

Sakura musters her courage. "B-because, Kamui and Corrin are kindhearted... I-I believe them if t-they wanted to talk than f-fight. Please. P-put away your weapons. As you can see, t-they have done so without attacking us." she adds, pointing out that Kamui's group did put away their weapons.

Rinkah sighs when Saizo's group didn't budge. "Saizo. Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin are trustworthy. When me and your brother were prisoners in Nohr, they let us escape. You can ask Kaze when he comes back from surveillance."

Orochi looks at Rinkah then at Sakura. She exasperatedly sighs as she lowers her weapon. "Better call it, Saizo."

Saizo is not too pleased. "Grrrr... Put away your weapons." he commands to his troops.

"T-thank you, Saizo." Sakura said.

Saizo harrumphs. "That doesn't mean I trust them."

Azura sighs a relief. "Finally. That stand off is over."

Kamui smiles at Sakura. "Thank you, Sakura, for giving me and Corrin a chance. And believing on us."

Corrin beams. "It's good to see you again, Sakura."

Sakura shyly smiles back. "I-It's good to see you too. Kamui, Corrin. I-I really miss you... Oh! Big brother, big sister. I want you to meet my retainers. Hana and Subaki." Sakura said as they walk.

"Hello, Lord Kamui, Lady Corrin. Lady Sakura has told me about the two of you." said Hana, the samurai girl.

"A pleasure to meet both of you, Lord Kamui, Lady Corrin." Subaki, the sky rider greets.

"And you have already met Orochi and Saizo. Just not in a good timing." Sakura sheepishly said.

"Well, if Lady Sakura welcomes her twin siblings with open arms, I too, shall do the same. I am Orochi, retainer of your mother, the late Queen Mikoto." said Orochi in her bubbly character. "And this grumpy man is Saizo, retainer of Lord Ryoma and twin brother to Kaze." she continues smiling when Saizo grunts in annoyance.

Corrin looks surprised. "Oh. I didn't know you and Kaze are twins. Well, I do see a close resemblance now." she beams. "It's a pleasure meeting you guys. I hope we could know each other and become friends."

"Hmph. Don't get too comfortable." Saizo replies.

Kamui smiles back. "I hope at the end of this day, we get to earn your trust, Saizo. Anyway. You guys must have heard about Robin." Robin inclines his head. "This is Felicia."

"H-Hi! Nice to meet you all!" Felicia said.

"And Jacob."

"Greetings." Jabob said.

"They're our servants and great friends to me and Corrin while we were living in Nohr." Kamui said. "And lastly, this is Mozu."

"H-hi." Mozu greets shyly.

Orochi raises her brows. "She's clearly Hoshidan. So far, the news of your defection was spread around and I'm expecting no one will help you. How did you make her an ally?"

"They saved me... I was the only survivor." Mozu answers before Kamui or Corrin could.

"Oh, that's so horrible. I'm so sorry." Sakura said.

"Let me guess? Nohrian scum!" Saizo accuses.

"Not Nohrians. Faceless." Corrin said, scowling at the same time.

"Made by the Nohrians. So it's still Nohrians behind it. And the Nohrians themselves sweep through to join in causing destruction."

"The villages we went through were not only destroyed by the Faceless. They were destroyed by bandits, too."

"Nohrians in disguise."

"That's enough!" Kamui said in a commanding tone, prompting Corrin and Saizo to stop. He looks serious. "I don't want to cause further trouble. Corrin, remember what we came here for. And Saizo. I know the Nohrians are responsible for the Faceless attacks, but they're not the only ones that are destroying the villages. Some of them were your fellow countrymen, using Nohrian weaponry to put blame on the Nohrians. We know because we fought them... Right now, all I wanted to do is you and everyone here to listen. That's all."

Saizo just stared at Kamui menacingly before he harrumphs. "Fine." he grumbles. "After you said your piece, leave."

"... Very well."

Sakura looks surprised. "J-just like that? Y-you'll leave?"

Kamui looks sadly at her. "Yes. I think it's better that way. Our only purpose today is to talk."

"Speak what you wish to say right now and be on your way." Saizo impatiently said.

Kamui sighs. "... I didn't expect to see you here, Sakura. But please listen... Me and Corrin wanted to simply tell you that we never sided with Hoshido, nor with Nohr. We took the neutral ground. Corrin did point it out to me that we cannot simply abandon our siblings in Nohr because they truly loved and cared for us. Same goes to you, Ryoma, Hinoka, and Takumi... and mother. Because of our decision, we are branded as traitors. Me and Corrin only have a small group, but we would do all we can to prove ourselves that we are loyal to both nations, and will fight to bring peace. It's hard but we will make it happen. All we ask is to think about what we envision, and maybe give us your blessing and support."

"Pah! What utter hogwash!" Saizo said. "Do you really think we'd fall for that?"

"What Kamui said is true." Corrin said. "It may seem lies to you, but it's the truth." she turns to Sakura. "We're doing what we think is right by staying on neutral. That doesn't mean we're going to stand by and watch as both nations battle. We're going to stop this war and bring peace between Hoshido and Nohr. That's a promise."

Kamui smiles at Corrin before facing Sakura. "If we stay too long, the Hoshidans might not be too pleased. And the Nohrians might think we sided with you... Sakura, please think about it."

Sakura looks at Kamui and Corrin with a mixture of uncertainty and thoughtfulness before she nods her head. "... If it's okay for you, can I invite you inside? I want to show you something."

Kamui raises his brows before smiling. "Very well. But first..." he looks at Saizo. "Saizo, I know your hostility towards us but I assure you, we mean no malice."

"... Lady Sakura invited you and your group. I cannot dissuade her." Saizo said. "But I'll be watching all of you and strike if you dare raise a hand against us."

* * *

"Ah. So many wounded in here." Kamui said as he and his companions sees the activity inside the fortress.

Inside the bigger room, they see soldiers and citizens of varying wounds are compacted inside, either lying in cots or sitting on the floor. Few healers weaving through person to give comfort or tend the wounded.

Sakura nods her head. "As you can see, we're using this fort as a make-shift hospital. We're really short staffed. Most of the healers are assigned to other forts or joined the war. We healers must use our rods sparingly before we can send people to travel towards the capital for safety and proper care. Some have recovered quickly when I've activated the dragon veins in this fort except for one more, here on this room where we stand. I need the patients to move in here before I activate it, or else the healing properties will go to waste. But as you can see, most of them are too weak to move."

Corrin looks at Sakura with worry. "Oh, Sakura. This undertaking is such a burden for you."

"That's okay. I have Hana and Subaki, and the others to help me." Sakura assures her.

"... You know? I can't help but feel that Kamui and I caused this disaster. I'm so sorry, Sakura."

Sakura looks thoughtful before she speaks. "... You and Big Brother are innocent in all this. Both of you were pawns and unknowingly become catalysts in starting this war... When they declared you traitors, I was sad and hurt. But seeing you and Big Brother again, after hearing about your beliefs, I want to believe in the two of you."

Kamui is holding his breath. "W-what are you trying to say, Sakura?"

Sakura looks sad. "This war is so horrible. So many people hurt because of it." then she looks hopeful. "I-If what you said are true, I wish both of you to succeed. I-I support your cause because I want this war to stop."

Kamui and Corrin look so relieved. Saizo is not too happy.

"Lady Sakura. This is madness!" Saizo protests. "You would also turn against your country?"

"She does not!" Corrin answers first before Sakura. Her expression shows her displeasure. "How dare you accuse my sister of that!"

Kamui seconds this and mirror's Corrin's expression. "First and foremost, Saizo. Don't ever accuse Sakura for betraying Hoshido. She will never, ever, turn her back against her birthplace, especially in caring for the people affected by this war. And that proof is here, in this place." he continues to speak, ignoring Saizo's glare pointing at him and Corrin. "My sister detested what war brought to her people and she wishes it to end. That is why she supports our cause because we are trying to end this war. What you said is hurtful. I want you to apologize to my sister, Saizo."

Sakura does look hurt but tries to defuse the situation. "I-It's okay. N-No need f-for-"

Saizo suddenly bows deeply in front of Sakura. "My sincere apologies, Lady Sakura. I should have not said such things that are untrue. Please, forgive me." he said in humility before he straightens up.

Sakura becomes bashful. "Oh! I-It's n-nothing."

Hana speaks up. "Lady Sakura, it's better you say that you've forgiven him."

Subaki chimes in. "I second this. He has learned a valuable lesson today."

Orochi joins in, too. "Oh, yes! To be reprimanded by Lord Kamui and Lady Corrin for something he did wrong warrants an apology, and rewarded by your forgiveness."

Sakura, who seems overwhelmed, agreed. "O-okay... Saizo, y-you have been forgiven."

Saizo bows his head again. "Thank you, Lady Sakura." when he straightens up, he glares at the three retainers, who just took it in stride. He sighs in defeat. "I hate to admit it, but Lord Kamui is right. I should never accuse you as a traitor." he humbly said to Sakura.

"T-That's okay, Saizo. D-Don't worry about i-it." Sakura said.

Orochi smiles mischievously. "Aw. How kindhearted Lady Sakura is by being considerate of your pride, Saizo." she giggles when Saizo gives her a death glare.

Rinkah smirks. "Huh. I never thought the serious Saizo could be flustered."

Azura is pleased of the results. "It's good everything is resolved."

Kamui nods his head in agreement and looks back at Sakura. "Sakura, thank you for hearing us out and for your support."

Corrin beams. "You have no idea how much your support means to us. I'm so glad-" but she cuts off her sentence when she and everyone else turn their heads when Kaze appears.

Kaze is surprised when he saw the royal twins and Azura. "Lord Kamui, Lady Corrin, Lady Azura. What are you doing here? Ah." Then quickly recovers from his initial surprise to bend on one knee. "Lady Sakura, I bring dire news. Armed Nohrian forces are heading this way."

"Those Nohrian scums!" Saizo swears.

"They're coming to attack this place, aren't they?" Rinkah said.

"Yes." Kaze said after he stands up.

"Maybe you are mistaken, Kaze?" Corrin said, trying to fair. "Surely they are here to talk?"

Kaze shakes his head. "No. I heard their plans and they intend to attack. They'll be in front of the gates in around twenty minutes."

Hana frowns. "Looks like we have to fight."

Sakura grips her rod tightly. "But this is not a military post! They are prohibited to attack places of healing and neutral grounds. Why would they do this?"

"It seems like they don't recognize the law of war." Subaki states. "They are committing perfidy."

"The Nohrians coming here are an invading group. No doubt they also heard the same news as we did." Robin comments. "A perfect time to strike and demoralize Hoshido by killing the people in here and capture this fortress."

"No! How could they?" Sakura said in despair.

Corrin turns to Sakura. "Sakura, we are going to stay and defend the people here."

Kamui nods his head. "Yes. We may stay neutral but I won't abandon you and these people in this trying day."

"Big Brother. Big Sister? I... Thank you!" Sakura said gratefully as she bows in thanks.

Corrin turns to her Kamui. "Brother, if we reason with them, they'll see the error of their ways."

"If they are convinced, the better."Kamui said. "But I doubt they'll listen since it's apparent they're here to cause trouble. Our main priority is to evacuate the people. Everyone, we have to act now while we still have time. Prepare for battle. I'll try to stall them through talk while the people evacuate using the back door."

"That is not possible, Lord Kamui." Rinkah gravely said. "This old fortress was erected without foresight to create a back door. The entrance in here is also the exit."

Kamui looks grim. "This is bad. How are we going to move these people in such short time?"

After listening to the conversation, Robin speaks up. "Kaze, how many Nohrians and what are their armaments?"

"By my estimate, about thirty. Half of them consists of cavaliers equipped with swords and spears. The foot soldiers use swords, axes and bows." Kaze answers.

"And there are eighteen of us who are equipped and fit for combat... Sakura, you said this room has a healing tile, correct?" after Sakura nods her head, he turns to Kamui. "Kamui, our environment is inside a fort, each room are connected by an entrance, and the carved walls have openings. We can take advantage of this place."

Kamui frowns. "How so?"

"If my recollection about the story you told me is correct, you activated a Dragon Vein in a certain castle... And remember the ambush we discussed days ago... Think about it, then combine those events and apply it in our situation today." Robin is pleased when he sees the realization dawn in Kamui's face.

Corrin tilts her head in confusion. "Huh? I don't understand what you're trying to say, Robin."

Kamui turns to his sister. "Corrin, remember when Kaze and Rinkah infiltrated Castle Krakenburg, and there was a healing tile in the middle of the room? And when we defended ourselves from the bandits' ambush by going to an islet?"

"Uh. Yes."

"I think Robin is suggesting we use those same tactics today."


End file.
